Storm Warning
by Blackfire Warrior of the Sky
Summary: Jarrett's Army is making everyone miserable in the TNA locker room when Maria Kanellis shows up with a secret that causes problems for AMW and especially a certain Cowboy who has a secret of his own. James Storm/Maria, Chris Harris/Gail Kim
1. Surprises

_Disclaimer: I do not own Jarrett ' s Army or any one else in this story ._

 **Storm Warning**

Chapter 1 : Surprises

 **Backstage**

" Those loser thought they could keep the tag titles from us . " Chris Harris also known as the Wildcat said to his partner Cowboy , James Storm .

The normally dependable tag team known as America ' s Most Wanted or AMW had taken the turn for the worse and now sided with the paranoid Jeff Jarrett in his newly established Jarrett ' s Army to deal with what they thought was the powers that be holding them back from the spotline.

" Yeah , and now time for us to celebrate . Hey , moron , I want two cases of beer delivered to our locker room immediately . " James Storm said turning to one of the young workers backstage scaring the kid .

" I wonder how long it will take the Naturals to get up from the ring mat ? " Harris looked at his partner .

" You concerned ? " James asked rolling his eyes .

" No , they shouldn ' t have sided with the wrong people . " Chris glared at the screen where the Naturals were now being helped up .

" You guys are despicable . " Christopher Daniels said as he walked into the backstage area and heard AMW dissing the Naturals .

" Oh , so , you want to side with the people holding us back also Daniels ? " Storm asked .

" No , I ' m siding with the people who don ' t follow a delusional jackass and betray their so called friends . I can ' t believe you two are standing around back here disrespecting the Naturals when everything that you two preached on about the tag team division here in TNA was about honor and dignity amongst the tag teams . " Daniels confronting AMW .

" Keep on Daniels and you will become just like the Naturals with us kicking your ass , boy . " Harris said .

" You two are the biggest disgrace to the tag team division that I have ever seen and further more you two are biggest pieces of shit I ' ve seen , too . " Daniels preached on to AMW .

Storm and Harris both launched themselves at Daniels going to beat him up for his comments about both of them , but AJ Styles , Sonjay Dutt , and Chris Sabin came to Daniels rescue with Rhino following close behind them making AMW retreat with their newly won tag belts .

" Yeah , go on and run back to your Master Jarrett with your tails between your legs AMW , I heard he has a real thing for bitches these days . " Rhino said .

" Daniels , you okay ? " Sabin asked .

" Yeah , thanks guys , " Daniels said .

" What were you thinking taking those two on by yourself ? " Sonjay asked .

" I wasn ' t thinking about taking them on , I was hoping I could wake them up from Jarrett ' s hold on them . " Daniels said

" It will take a miracle for that to happen . " Rhino said .

" Yeah , but lets go to the locker room , there is someone who wants to talk to us about something important . " AJ said .

" Alright , " Daniels said as they followed AJ to the locker room .

 **Jarrett ' s Locker Room**

" I ' m going to break Daniels limbs off and then I ' m going to tear his body apart for getting in our business . " Storm growled as he and Harris walked into Jarrett ' s locker room to get further information on Jeff ' s plan to deal with those who were against the Army .

" What happened ? " Jarrett asked after getting off of his cell phone .

" Christopher Daniels shooting his mouth off . " Harris said .

" You guys don ' t need to worry about Daniels . " Jeff said .

" We don ' t ? " AMW asked in disbelief .

" No , I have someone else who can deal with Daniels , because you two are needed for something else . " Jarrett said .

Harris and Storm looked at each other and then at Jarrett curiously .

" There ' s a tag team that suppose to be coming to TNA to take over the tag division and you two need to be ready for them or they could disrupt our plans . The so called TNA executives are picking their new favorites to come against the Army , but we will not be deterred gentlemen . " Jarrett asked .

" Tag team , why would be scared of this loser team coming in to take us on Jeff , when Storm and I have handled every team put infront of us ? " Harris asked .

Jeff slid a file folder to AMW , Storm picked it up and looked at the team coming into TNA as Harris looked over the Cowboy ' s shoulder at the file .

" So , they are coming to TNA and I guess the executives and them expect us to take a back seat to them . " Storm said .

" Not gonna happen , AMW takes a back seat to nobody . We are the tag team here , we built the division and all of the so called teams that were suppose to have taken us down have been defeat and are nowhere to be found . So , they think some big shots like them are going to intimidate us , but these two will fall just like the rest of them . " Harris declared .

" Exactly the answer I hoped for from you two , but do me a favor and not even allow them to get through their first day here . I don ' t care what it takes or what you have to do to stop them , but see to it that they will not be a problem . " Jarrett ordered .

" No problem , " AMW said .

" Good , you two can go , " Jarrett said

AMW walked out of Jarrett ' s locker room and went to their own to get ready to celebrate their victory over the Naturals and winning the NWA Tag Titles for the seventh time in both of their careers .

 **AJ and Daniel ' s Locker Room**

AJ Styles and Christopher Daniels walked into their locker room , but Daniels had to stop surprised at who was already in the room . Maria Kanellis was sitting in the room with crutches by her side .

" Maria ? " Daniels looked at AJ .

" Hey , Daniels , " Maria said .

" She came here needing our help . " AJ said .

" Why ? What happened to you ? " Daniels asked .

" I was attacked , " Maria said .

" By who ? " Daniels asked .

" And I ' m pregnant , " Maria said .

" What ? " Daniels looked at Maria concerned .

" I just found out . " AJ said also concerned .

" I will tell you both everything , just right now let it be behind closed doors . " Maria said .

" No problem . " Daniels said as AJ locked the door and Maria told them the truth about how she got hurt and how she got pregnant , but most of it was a blur to her do to lack of memory .

 **AMW ' s Locker Room**

Chris and James walked into their own locker room ready to celebrate their victory when they saw none other than the Wildcat ' s girl Gail Kim in the locker room waiting on them .

" Are you going to scold us for turning bad , too ? " Storm asked .

" No , its about time the executives know who not to mess with around here and if you two are turning then I am with you all the way . " Gail smirked deviously while keeping an eye on her Wildcat .

" Come my lady , lets me show you why they call me the Wildcat . Storm , I call dibs on the shower . " Harris picking up Gail after laying his half of the tag team titles on his bag and taking his girlfriend to the shower area .

" Good then , I get some alone time with the beer . " Storm called to the Wildcat .

" Don ' t drink my half . " Harris called back .

" Yeah , " James answered knowing Chris and Gail would be a little while in the shower .

The Cowboy picked up one of the bottles of beer and started drinking it not caring about anything else go on , but for some reason something felt like it was happy somewhere in the world and that it involved him .

 **AMW Locker Room - Shower Area**

In the shower area , Chris and Gail were getting ready for their usual ritual after a match which include hot water , bare flesh , and a lot of pleasure .

" Chris ? " Gail asked .

" Yes , my love , " Harris considered himself the greatest man on the planet when Gail was by his side .

" What was up with Storm the other day ? " Gail asked .

" What day are you talking about dear ? " Chris asked curiously .

" The other day when he was in foul mood . " Gail said .

" Oh , that day , he was probably pissed off because of the lack of respect AMW gets around TNA . " Chris said .

" Okay , well if that ' s all it is , then no more of that for the both of you , cause as far as I ' m concerned you two are way better than them . " Gail said

" You said it , but I may need you to do us a favor in a few weeks Gail . " Harris told her .

" Name it , Cat . " Gail said as both of them were now free of their clothes .

Harris whispered what he wanted her to do in her ear .

" I can definitely handle it , " Gail reassured him .

" Go then nothing will go wrong on AMW ' s way to tag team dominance . " Chris said picking Gail up again and taking her into the shower area .

In the next moment both of them were enjoying some love making as Chris was now inside of Gail and thrusting in her .

" You are the greatest man in the world , Chris Harris . " Gail said .

" Come again , " Chris said wanting to hear it again .

" You are the greatest man in the world , " Gail said again .

" One more time , " Chris said as he thrusted hard into her .

" CHRIS HARRIS , YOU ARE THE GREATEST MAN IN THE WORLD ! " Gail screamed as she released and then he came inside of her .

" Oh yeah , " Harris said letting himself empty into her .

" Love you , " Gail kissed Chris .

" Love you , too , beautiful and I promise as soon as the powers that be get it through their stupid brains that AMW is the real tag team around here , I will shower you in gold , diamonds , and everything else you want my dear . " Harris said to her .

" Thank you , my Wildcat . " Gail hugged him .

Soon they were through in the show and let Storm come to get his while Chris had his turn with the beer , every now and then Chris would hold the beer bottle up to Gail ' s lips and let her drink some of it .

" Are you sure we have a driver ? " Gail asked once .

" Yeah , Jarrett ' s providing a limo for us , Gail . " Chris said .

" Okay , " Gail said drinking more beer .


	2. Secrets

_A/N: Before anyone asks , yes the dates of what happened in the real Jarrett's Army timeline is a little bit due to me needing to tell the story ._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Jarrett ' s Army or anyone else in this story._

Chapter 2 : Secrets

 **AJ and Daniels Locker Room**

" So , you are telling us that those two idiots in AMW attacked you a couple of days ago and you want us to do nothing about it ? " AJ asked after Maria told him and Daniels about her secret .

" I told you Daniels , it looked like Gail ' s car , but I am not exactly sure if AMW is behind it or not , I was pretty drunk that night . " Maria looked at AJ .

" Who did you go out drinking with that night ? " Daniels asked curiously.

" James Storm . " Maria said .

" Great , so , you just decided to go out with the guy that turned his back on us Maria ? " AJ said .

" I didn ' t know they were going to do that shit in Canada and then do what they did tonight to the Naturals or you . This was before they sided with Jarrett , so , how was I suppose to know they were bad , and its not like the last few times I hung out with a member of AMW that anything has happened to me before . " Maria said .

" AJ this isn ' t Maria ' s fault , so , quit going off on her , because we didn ' t know that AMW was this bad until the Controversy in Canada with Raven . " Daniels said .

" Yeah , you ' re right , sorry Maria, I didn ' t mean to go off on you . Its just everything right now seems so backwards. " AJ said .

" We always thought that Storm and Harris would side with us instead of Jarrett ' s paranoia . " Daniels said .

" There is something else , I need to tell you . " Maria said .

" What ? " AJ and Daniels asked .

" I found out the other day that I ' m pregnant and I have no idea who the father is guys . " Maria said figuring she needed to go ahead and say something .

AJ and Daniels both looked at Maria speechless .

" Yep, that ' s what I said in the doctor ' s office . " Maria said .

" Do you think it happened the same night you were attacked ? " AJ asked .

" I don ' t remember . " Maria said sadly .

" Don ' t worry Maria , we ' ll help you figure it out . " Daniels said .

" Thanks Daniels . " Maria said throwing her arms around the Fallen Angels next .

" No problem , " Daniels blushed a little making AJ laugh .

" Aw, CD is blushing . " Maria laughed as knock came at the door .

AJ checked it seeing Rhino .

" Hey , Rhino , what ' s up ? " AJ asked .

" Rhino , " Maria said giving a hug to the War Machine .

" Hey , Maria , what are you doing here ? " Rhino asked .

" Came to see AJ and Daniels . " Maria said .

" So , what do you need Rhino ? " Daniels asked .

" To tell you guys if you want to leave before Jarrett ' s crew gets ready and wants to cause us problems before leaving then do we should do so . " Rhino said .

" Good idea , Maria , you going with us ? " Daniels asked .

" Yeah , after I get my car . " Maria said as the four of them left the area together .

As AJ , Daniels , Rhino , and Maria left the arena AMW and Gail noticed them leaving the building .

" Was my eyes playing tricks on me or was that Maria with Styles , Daniels , and Rhino ? " Chris asked .

" It was , " Gail said .

James swallowed hard trying not to give away his nervousness at seeing Maria at the arena to Gail and Chris .

" She has been friend with Rhino since WWE and been friends with AJ and Daniels since she started hanging out here , so , no big deal seeing her with those idiots . " Storm trying to pass it off as not important , but Chris and Gail were curious as to what he was thinking .

" Storm , do , you know anything about this ? " Harris asked .

" All I know is what I just told and I also know that there is a bar with calling us . " Storm said heading for the door .

" Something is up with him . " Gail said .

" He ' s probably just running on empty . " Chris said .

" Empty ? " Gail asked .

" Beer . " Chris said .

" Yeah , " Gail said as they followed Storm .

AMW finally got to the limo waiting on them as Petey Williams , Team Captain of Team Canada lead by Scott D' Amore , who helped set up the whole Canada idea that took down Raven and allowed Jarrett to get back the NWA Heavyweight Championship . The controversy in Canada also finally allowed the Jarrett Army to be revealed and the ball was now in motion for them to make the powers that be realized they messed up for pushing away the members of Jarrett ' s Army .

" What kept the three of you ? " Petey asked .

" Jeff was filling us in on our next problem to deal with . " Chris said .

" Anything we need to know ? " D ' Amore asked .

" Not at the moment . " Chris answered .

Storm was still deep in thought and not really in his normal rowdy mood which was very unlike him .

" Storm , got something on your mind ? " D ' Amore asked .

" Nothing to be concerned with . " Storm turning his head towards the window making Chris and Gail both look at him .

Eric Young was looked at Storm and then back out his own window nervously .

" What ' s up with Showtime ? " Harris asked .

" He ' s been real jumpy lately at everything . " Bobby Roode said .

" Common guys , the wrong eyes and ears could be around us . " Eric said in a spooked and low voice .

" Eric , enough of that , I told you in the locker room that Jarrett has everything under control . " Scott said .

" Yeah , but I would like to be a little more cautious . " Eric told them .

" So , what is Jarrett ' s plan to deal with the powers that be ? " Alastair Ralphs , A1 , asked .

" He hasn ' t filled us in on that part of the plan yet , but for now be prepared for anything . " Harris said .

" See even Chris thinks we should be on our guard . " Eric pointed out getting slapped by Petey for his trouble .

" Whoa , " Bobby and A1 both said .

" Ouch , what was that for Petey ? " Eric asked the Canadian Destroyer .

" Its to keep you from falling apart on us Eric . " Petey glared at Showtime .

" Good call , Petey . " D ' Amore said as AMW looked at each other .

Eric just looked out the window not saying a word even though his face stung where Petey slapped him .

Eventually the limo came to a stop outside of the bar most of them in Jarrett ' s Army usually went to and went in to celebrate the recent victories .

 **Later - Maria ' s Apartment**

Not long after Maria got to the apartment she saw that some slid a letter underneath her door addressed to her . She picked the letter up curiously wondering who had sent it to her as she sat her stuff down in her room .

" Wonder who its from ? " Maria looking curious as she opened the letter .

 _Dear Maria,_

 _Its been awhile since we have spoken , but I wanted to tell you before someone else did . I am finally making an appearance at TNA next week and had hoped you would consider being in the ring with me when I make my debut since it was you who encouraged me to keep sending letters and tapes to the TNA office . Please tell me your answer next week at the show_

 _Much Love ,_  
 _Jackie Gayda_

" Aw , Gayda is finally getting her shot in TNA and I can ' t even wrestle with her due to being pregnant . But at least maybe I could be at ring side for her . " Maria said she had already told Dixie Carter and the rest of the TNA Executives about being pregnant , so , now she was technically out of the ring due to maternity leave .

" I just wish I knew who the father was and how I got pregnant . " Maria said sadly .

It was a mystery to her why she didn ' t remember what happened the night she got pregnant or the night she was attacked . Did it happen in the same night or maybe AJ and Daniels was right about her being to drunk to remember .

" Damn that Cowboy , if I hadn ' t gone out with James Storm that night then none of this would have happened to me . " Maria screamed to herself when a knock came at the door .

She opened it and saw the same one she had been screaming about .

" Maybe I should come back , " James said seeing her pissed .

" No , you are coming in right now and explaining everything that has happened to me . " Maria grabbed him by the shirt collar as she smelled alcohol on him .

" Fine . " Storm glared at her .

" First of all did you drive here after your trip to the bar ? " Maria asked .

" How did you know I went to the bar ? " James asked suspicious .

" I can smell it on you , dodo . " Maria growled .

" No , I didn ' t drive , do you really think I am so stupid that I would jeopardize my health and career by drinking and driving ? " Storm asked .

" Not normally , but after what happened in Canada and tonight with the Naturals and Daniels I don ' t know what to believe , Storm . " Maria shaking her head hoping to talk some sense into the Cowboy .

" What happened in Canada and tonight had to happen Maria . " James now glaring at Maria for taking sides .

" Why ? Why did they need to happen ? Why did you , Chris , and Gail have to switch sides ? Why did you guys have to go against your friends and everything you guys stood for when you came to TNA ? I thought AMW was about standing up to those who would hurt the weak and harm TNA . " Maria questioned him .

" We are standing against those who would harm TNA , Maria . We are standing against the powers that be that thinks its their place to do away with the cornerstones of TNA and I am one of those cornerstones Maria . If it was for AMW , then the tag team division in TNA wouldn ' t be here . " Storm yelled at Maria .

" I know you and Chris are the best tag team in TNA , you were that before the issues in Canada , but apparently someone got in your head and told both of you differently . " Maria trying to make him see the truth .

" Nobody is in my head , Maria , I know what is true , because I have seen it and heard it for myself . " Storm said to her .

" Storm , would you be honest with me if I asked you a questioned ? " Maria said putting her head on his shoulder knowing the only way to make him see clearly was for her to let him figure everything out on his own , but how far would that push the Cowboy away from her and the person he is now .

" You think I would just lie to you ? " James asked .

" No , but I ' m not sure if you would tell me the whole truth with this new you . " Maria said .

" What do you want ? " Storm asked .

" Do you remember the other night when we went to the bar before you and Chris went to Canada ? " Maria asked .

" How could I forget with what happened after the trip to the bar ? " James smiled .

" Yeah , I remember that , too , but something happened after I left your place that night . " Maria said .

" What happened ? " Storm asked .

" Some one attacked me and I don ' t remember who it was exactly , but I did see what appeared to be Gail ' s car . " Maria said .

" You think Gail attacked you ? " James asked shocked at what Maria said .

" No , I just said it appeared to be Gail ' s car not that it was Gail ' s car . I just want to know if she was out that way the other night , Storm . " Maria said .

" Gail was with Chris all that day , so , no it wasn ' t her . " Storm said .

" There is something else you must know as well . " Maria said .

James looked at her .

" I ' m pregnant and don ' t remember how I got pregnant . " Maria told him making Storm look at her shocked .

" Do you think it was this person who attacked you ? " Storm asked .

" I don ' t know and I hope not , but I wanted you to know because I don ' t like keeping secrets from you since it was you who saved me from my abusive adoptive mother . " Maria said .

" I see , Maria , I ' m not going to stop you from coming to TNA or tell you who you shouldn ' t be around . But , do me a favor and stay out of the line of fire between Jarrett ' s Army and those who stand against us , because I don ' t want to see you caught in the middle . " Storm looked at Maria .

" I will be careful , Cowboy . " Maria said .

Storm then called himself a cab to take him back to his and Chris ' s apartment .

" Good night , Maria . " James said .

" Good night , James , " Maria said as he left her apartment and got in his cab .

" I wish I could have convinced you to change your mind about the Jarrett Army , but maybe soon you will realize the truth and not get hurt in the process , Cowboy . " Maria thought to herself as she went back into the apartment and got ready for bed .

Before she cut the light out and went to sleep she said one last prayer for her friends in TNA hoping the issues surrounding the Jarrett ' s Army , the Executives , and the rest of the locker room could be resolved without much fighting and problems between them .


	3. Uncertainty

_A/N: So , Maria has history and something of a relationship with James Storm , I wonder what the Wildcat and Gail would think if they new and I wonder how this will affect the issues surrounding the Jarrett Army and the rest of the TNA Locker Room ._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Jarrett ' s Army or anyone else in this story._

Chapter 3 : Uncertainty

 **AMW ' s Apartment**

Storm walked into the apartment he shared with Chris and Gail wondering with thoughts of what he talked about with Maria about someone attacking her and apparently the car the person was driving looked like Gail ' s car . James was deep in thought when he someone clear their throat at the kitchen table and turned to see Chris sitting there .

" You just now getting in ? " Chris asked a little curious as to why Storm was coming in so late .

" Yeah , " James said like it was no big deal , but wondering if it would be a problem if Chris and the rest of Jarrett Army found out he was hanging around Maria who was hanging around the enemy .

" Where did you go ? " Harris asked curiously .

James thought about and knew that he had always trusted the Wildcat with his secrets and issues when they came up , so , the Cowboy decided to test the waters and see if Chris was still mostly behind him instead of Jarrett .

" I went to see Maria , " Storm said honestly .

" Even after we saw her today with AJ , Daniels , and Rhyno and you knowing good and well that they are against us ? " Chris questioned wondering where Storm ' s head was at .

" Nevermind those that stand against us Chris , I ' m not with them , but the last thing I ' m going to do is turn my back on Maria after I was the one who rescued her from her mother . " James clenched his jaw hoping the Wildcat wasn ' t questioning his loyalty to AMW .

" Why did you go over there ? " Harris wondered .

" To find out why Maria came to the Impact Zone today Chris , why are you treating me like the bad guy here ? " Storm looked at Chris curiously .

" Because you ' ve been acting strange lately , Storm . " Chris said .

" Just because I feel close to Maria or because I don ' t tell everyone what ' s going on in my head , Chris ? " James asked .

" Enough , both of you , " Gail walking in to see what the bickering was about .

James and Chris both looked at Gail knowing she was the voice of reason in the group and backed off of each other .

" Did you really go and see Maria ? " Gail looked at James .

" Yeah , I did , and answer me this Gail , where were you the night before Chris and I took off to Canada to help Jeff Jarrett ? " Storm asked hoping she would be honest with him since he was honest with Chris .

" Why should she have to tell you that ? " Chris asked as he was normally over protective of Gail .

" To give me peace of mind , Gail ? " James said and then looked at Gail .

" I was here at the apartment with Chris all day dealing going over the details involving the Jarrett Army . " Gail said .

" Its true , " Chris shook his head .

" And you didn ' t lend your car out to anyone ? " Storm continued .

" No , " Gail confused .

" Storm , what ' s going ? " Chris asked .

" Someone attacked Maria before we went to Canada and she says the car the person was driving looked like Gail ' s car , so , I had to ask . " James said now really wondering who attacked Maria and if this person is the reason she is pregnant .

" I see , anything else happen when she got attacked ? " Gail question making Chris looked at the both of them .

" She doesn ' t remember anything else , but the attack , it was the same night I went out drinking with her before we found out about the executives disrespecting us . " Storm said .

" So , this is about more than just her going to see AJ , Daniels , and Rhyno then ? " Chris asked .

" Yeah , " James wondering if the baby in Maria could be his .

" What are you thinking about ? " Chris noticing the change in Storm ' s expression like he was deep in thought again .

" Maria is also pregnant . " James said .

" What ?! " Chris and Gail both said this time shocked .

" It could be the one who attacked her , but it could also be someone elses . " Storm said .

" Whose could it be ? " Chris asked .

" I was with Maria the same night we went to the bar at my old cabin , so , Maria could have been attacked after she left my place . But , the baby could quite possibly be mine . " James said making them both look at him .

" Storm , " Chris growled .

" Enough with the getting after me like a child Chris , we may be apart of Jarrett ' s Army , but AMW comes before any of that , bro . Maria , is my issue and if this baby is mine that last thing I want is for her to get caught in the middle and something happen to what could be my own child , Chris . " Storm said .

Chris looked at Storm like he was about to say something else , but the Cowboy was to tired to deal with Chris and Gail ' s questioning any longer .

" I ' m going to bed , " James said walking off to his room in the apartment before Harris could stop him .

" Storm , " Chris said before Gail put a hand on his shoulder .

" Enough Chris , let Storm be , " Gail said .

" Why ? " Chris asked .

" You know Storm better than I do , so , you know he wouldn ' t do anything to go against AMW or jeopardize our goals . But , at the same time you know he is loyal to Maria after their history together and he wouldn ' t allow her to get hurt anymore than he would allow one of us to get hurt . So , please , just leave the issue alone for now , Chris . " Gail said .

" Fine , lets go to bed , dear . " Chris said as the Wildcat locked up the apartment and went to the room he and Gail shared .

 **Storm ' s Bedroom**

" Could the baby be mine ? Is it possible that I could be a father soon ? " James asked himself .

James knew he was against the powers that be who were trying to hold back AMW from the spotlight and bringing in these nobody teams to try and take the place of the original tag team in TNA . He and Chris had built the division together and that was definitely meant a great deal to Storm and the Cowboy knew it meant a lot to the Wildcat as well . But , the idea that he could be a father soon definitely had its hold on him and it was important to Storm .

" Can I even be a good dad to a kid ? " Storm wondered .

When he was little the Cowboy was unsure about having kids knowing what he had to go through when he lost his father at the age of twelve and Storm always being fearful that of the cycle repeating itself through him . But , James knew as he had gotten older that having a family had played apart of what he wanted in life , wrestling and a family was all that he had dreamed of since before he came to TNA , since before AMW was even an idea .

" I guess we shall see at some point , " James thought to himself and wondered if it would be right to ask Maria if the baby inside of her could quite possibly be his .

" I could wait and call her in the morning to see what she thinks . " Storm said to himself .

Maybe , he could still have both of the things he wanted , even with the issues the Jarrett Army was having against the powers that be and anyone else who stood against their goals .

Soon , the Cowboy was tired of thinking and laid down to go to sleep , but it was anything but peaceful .

 _" Storm , where have you been ? " Maria asked him , they had gotten married after their son had been born and unfortunately it wasn ' t going been ._

 _" I was at the bar with Chris , " James said ._

 _" At the bar drinking when you should be out finding out why your son has gotten home late . " Maria growled ._

 _" Not again , " Storm trying to call his seventeen year old soon to get his butt back to the house instead of worrying his mother when all of a sudden the boy walked into the house ._

 _" Where have you been ? " Maria asked ._

 _" Out riding with my friends . " The kid asked ._

 _" You took the motorcycle out again without permission ? " Storm asked ._

 _" Yeah , so , " The boy rolled his eyes at James ._

 _" You could have been seriously hurt . " James shouted at his son ._

 _" Whatever . " The kid said ._

 _" Don ' t you whatever me boy , you are grounded until I say other wise . " James yelled ._

 _" Like hell , I am , " The boy leaving out the door before his parents could say anything else ._

 _" Oh yeah , great parenting skills , James , you just let him walk out the door . " Maria rolled her eyes ._

 _" I didn ' t exactly see you helping . " James growled ._

 _Moments later , the phone rang and James picked it up ._

 _" Hello , yes officer , you are talking to him , what ? I will bring my wife to come and ID the body , yes sir , " Storm said as Maria came in ._

 _" Who was that ? " Maria asked ._

 _" That was the sheriff ' s department , " James said pale faced ._

 _" What did they want ? " Maria asked ._

 _" Our son was in a motorcycle accident and they want us to come ID the body to make sure its him . " James said ._

 _When both of them got to the morgue they walked in and the doctor pulled back the white sheet revealing it was their son ._

 _" NO! My baby , " Maria cried putting her arms around her dead son ' s body as James stood there looking crushed wondering how this could have happened ._

 _" You , you ! If you had been a better father none of this would have happened ! " Maria turned to James yelling at him ._

James woke up not long after that drenched in sweat and looking around remembering that he was in the apartment he and Chris shared .

" Damn , that was not what I had in mind , " James said going to the bathroom and was his face off .

" Is this really how my life will turn out if I have a kid ? " Storm wondered as he went back to bed to try and get some more sleep , but now he was even more uncertain about his future .


	4. Cameras

_A/N: Poor Cowboy being questioned by Chris about his loyalties only to have a horrible nightmare afterward ._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Jarrett ' s Army or anyone else in this story._

Chapter 4 : Cameras

 **Next Morning - Impact Zone**

The following morning when AMW arrived at the Impact Zone to go over any last minute details of Jarrett ' s plan to do away with the powers that be , Storm decided to go talk with Maria about the issues concerning him and seeing if its possible for the baby to be hers .

" I ' ll catch up with you two in Jarrett ' s locker room . " James said to Chris and Gail who looked confused .

" What are you doing ? " Chris and Gail asked .

" I need to talk somethings out with Maria . " James said leaving both of them alone .

" When will he ever listen to me ? " Chris growled going to the locker room he shared with Storm and sometimes Gail .

" Chris , you know Storm would never back out on us . " Gail said knowing that was the Wildcat ' s problem with the Storm/Maria/baby issue .

" I know , I just want everything to go smoothly without anyone of us getting distracted . " Chris sighed as a knock came at the door .

Gail opened the door to see Alex Shelley standing there .

" I have news from Jeff to deliver to AMW . " Alex said .

" Let him in , " Chris said to Gail who did what he said .

" Greetings champ , I come baring gifts , wait where ' s Storm ? " Alex asked .

" Busy , now what do you need ? " Chris looked at Shelley .

" I bring film on the problems coming into TNA soon and to let you know that Jarrett has a new member coming into the Army . " Shelley handing Chris a video tape .

" Whose coming in ? " Gail asked .

Alex quickly looked out the door making sure no one was listening in and then closed the door turning to Chris and Gail telling them who was about to join the Army ' s cause .

" That ' s the best news I ' ve heard all week . " Harris said very happy about who was coming to help them .

" Well , that ' s all the news I have from Jeff Jarrett , so , I will go and see what Jarrett needs help with . " Shelley leaving AMW ' s locker room .

" Of course he would come at Jarrett ' s call . " Gail looked at Chris .

" Yeah , I agree . " Chris said looking at the video tape .

" So , what are we planning on doing about this tag team that ' s suppose to show up here ? " Gail asked .

" Why don ' t we see what Shelley delivered on them first ? " Chris suggested .

" Sure , " Gail said .

" Gail , why don ' t you find some popcorn and beer , its movie time dear . " Chris said .

" Sounds like my kind of time . " Gail said leaving the locker room to get Chris popcorn and beer .

 **Knockouts Locker Room**

Storm walked to the door of the Knockouts locker room and knock on the door causing Traci Brooks to stick her head out the door .

" This is not the Jarrett Army locker room , Storm , so go away . " Traci glared .

" Is Maria in there ? " James asked .

" No , she went to ringside earlier to catch up with Dixie , now leave . " Traci growled at him .

" Alright , alright , I ' m leaving , " Storm said going towards the ring where he saw Maria coming towards him going back to the Knockouts locker room .

" Storm , " Maria said .

" Can we talk alone , please ? " James asked .

Maria was taken back by him saying please since lately Storm had become something or a jerk to everyone else he talk to , maybe she did bring out the best in him .

" Sure , " Maria said as they both walked into an unused locker room .

" Are you okay ? " James asked .

" Yeah , I ' m fine , why ? " Maria asked .

" Just didn ' t want you stressing out cause I read somewhere that stress isn ' t good for expecting mothers or the baby . " Storm said .

" Sweet of you to think about me like that , but what ' s this about Storm ? " Maria realizing he had something on his mind and was trying to find the right way to say what he was thinking .

" I was wondering if it could be possible for this baby you are carrying to be both of ours . " James nervously .

" You think it could be ours , meaning you and me ? " Maria asked .

" We did have you know without a you know what the same night you were attacked and I thought in light of everything else that happened that night maybe you forgot about it . " James said not trying to sound rude .

" Never actually thought about it until now , how do we check ? " Maria asked .

" I don ' t know , " James said .

" How about I ask my doctor about how to determine the babie DNA and then we can find out together ? " Maria asked .

" Sounds like a good idea . " Storm said in relief .

" Thank you for coming and telling me even if it may have been difficult . " Maria said hugging the Cowboy .

" No problem , " James said .

After that they parted ways with Maria going to the Knockouts Locker Room and Storm going to AMW ' s locker room .

 **AMW ' s Locker Room**

Storm walked into the locker room he shared with Chris and Gail to see both of them watching film on the team coming in .

" Where did you get that ? " James asked .

" Shelley brought it in with news that the Army has a new member . " Gail said telling who was coming to help them .

" At least Jarrett knows what he is doing , " James said knowing that if everything goes according to plan then providing for the baby in Maria that could be his would go much easier .

James walked over to the cold beer sitting next to Chris and pulled one out drinking about half of it .

" Thirsty much ? " Chris asked .

" Needed to calm my nerves , spent years in the ring and the one thing that makes me nervous is the idea of having a kid . " Storm said sitting in a chair in the corner of the room .

" Well if it makes you that nervous maybe you should just forget about it , " Chris suggested .

" I ' m not doing that , " Storm glared at Chris .

" Doing what ? " Chris asked .

" Walking out on this child if its mine , I know what its like to be without a father Chris and I am not letting that happen to my own kid . " James said .

" What are you going to do if its not yours ? " Gail asked .

" Then I will leave the issue alone . " Storm said giving them both a drop the subject look and then remember the dream last night .

" What ? " Chris and Gail asked .

" I had a nightmare last night , " James said .

" Great , am I going to have to start checking under your bed or in the closet for monsters , bro . " Chris chuckled .

" No , " James said .

" What nightmare ? " Gail asked .

James told them about the nightmare and what happened with what was his and Maria ' s baby in the dream .

" I ' ll admit that sucks Storm , but how do you even know that this baby is a boy ? " Chris asked .

" I don ' t , " Storm said .

" So , the baby could also be a girl , " Chris said .

" Could be ? " James said .

" Then its just a nightmare Storm because I highly doubt that your are Moses or something like that , ooo , Chris I had a vision . " " Chris said .

" Maybe you being worried about this made it where you mind would go over what happened yesterday and caused the nightmare . " Gail said .

" Yeah maybe , " Storm agreed liking the idea .

" You are one smart lady , my love . " Chris pulling her into the lounge chair he was sitting in onto his lap .

" And don ' t you forget it , Wildcat . " Gail said .

" Wouldn ' t she look like a queen if showered her in diamonds , Storm ? " Chris asked .

" Sure , but when are you going to get the diamonds ? " James asked .

" When Jarrett ' s Army takes over TNA . " Chris said .

" Which give me an even better chance of providing for the baby . " Storm said .

" Then we both get what we want . " Chris said as Gail started kissing on his face and neck .

" Yeah , I think Gail is finding something to do over there . " James said .

" Wildcat needs some lovin , " Gail said then went back to pleasing Chris .

" Oh yeah , " Chris said turning both of them over where he was on top .

" Alright then , I am going to see what Team Canada is up to . " Storm said leaving the locker room .

" Sure , " Chris and Gail said .

" Hey Shelley , I wouldn ' t go in there right now unless you want an eye full man . " James said .

" Really , what are they doing ? " Alex asked sticking his head in the door .

" Hey , Alex , do you have an extra video camera ? " Chris asked .

" Yep , " Alex said holding it up .

" Can I borrow it ? " Harris smiled innocently .

" For ? " Shelley asked .

" Filming me and Gail together , " Chris said .

" Oh , a porno , sure bro , just don ' t break the camera . " Alex leaving Chris his extra camera .

" Yes , " Chris said as Storm also left to go to Team Canada ' s locker room shaking his head and laughing .

" So , we can watch it later ? " Gail asked .

" Definitely , my love , " Chris said as both of them made love to each other filming the whole experience .

" You are definitely the Wildcat . " Gail said making Chris start doing cat calls and purring for his girl .


	5. DNA Test

_A/N: So, Chris and Gail are getting their funk on ._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Jarrett ' s Army or anyone else in this story._

Chapter 5 : DNA Test

 **Local Clinic**

James Storm met Maria the next morning at the local clinic where her doctor ' s appointment was schedule , so , they could have a DNA test on the baby to see if Storm was the father .

" Glad you came with me , Cowboy . " Maria said .

" I am to , " James thought to himself even though Chris wasn ' t to thrilled about it this morning .

" Something bothering you ? " Maria asked noticing how quiet he was at the moment .

" Its just Chris and Gail wanted to watch themselves on some sex video they did yesterday in our locker room alone . Its kind of gross knowing that stuff about your best friend . " Storm said .

" Ugh , " Maria said making James laugh .

" You don ' t like it either , " Storm said .

" Reminds me of when I had to room with some of the divas and they would tell me to leave , so , they can romance with whatever guy was hanging around them at the time . " Maria said .

" Well with Chris and Gail its not a one night stand or anything , they do really love each other , its just that they are also very open about it . " Storm said .

" Maria Kanellis , " The nurse came out to get her .

Maria and James followed the nurse to the testing room to do the DNA test , a doctor got what he needed for the test and told them to wait , then left the room .

" I hate waiting , " Storm said bouncing his leg up and down impatiently .

" I can tell , " Maria laughed .

" You laughing at me ? " James asked .

" Yeah , " Maria chuckled .

" Alright , then , " Storm said as the doctor came back in with the results .

" So ? " Maria and James both asked .

" James is the father of the baby , " The doctor said and then allowed them to leave .

" Wow , I ' m going to be a father . " James said .

" Yeah and at least I don ' t have to worry about the possibility of who ever attacked me also raping me as well . " Maria said .

" Good new all around . " Storm said satisfied to know the truth .

 **Maria ' s Apartment**

While Maria and James were at the clinic someone in a mask broke into Maria ' s apartment trashing the place and take something that would incriminate her , then left with out saying a word .

Later when Maria and James got home , Maria screamed when she saw the apartment making James run in and see it .

" What happened ? " Storm asked .

" Someone broke into my apartment , " Maria said .

" Is anything missing ? " James asked as they started going through the stuff .

" My pictures , some of my clothes , " Maria started to cry .

" Don ' t cry Maria , " James holding her .

" But , if this is the same people who attacked me then they may come back and hurt me and the baby , James . " Maria said .

" No , they won ' t hurt you , because you are now moving in with me , Chris , and Gail , " James said knowing that Chris probably would blow a gasket , but oh well .

" Really , " Maria said smiling .

" Yes , really , I want the both of you safe . " James putting a hand on Maria ' s belly gently .

James then helped Maria clean up the apartment after the thief ransacked the place and then helped her get some packed bags in his car to go to AMW ' s apartment .

 **AMW ' s Apartment**

Chris and Gail walked into the apartment later that day to hear the TV on in Storm ' s room .

" Hey , Cowboy . . . " Chris said until he saw Maria in the room .

" Hey , Chris . " Storm said coming from the balcony .

" Can we talk for a minute ? " Chris asked .

" Yeah , sure , " James said .

" Gail , entertain our guest please , " Chris whispered to Gail .

" Sure , " Gail said going to Maria .

Chris and James walked into the room Chris and Gail shared in the apartment and closed the door .

" Why is she hear ? " Chris growled .

" Her apartment was broken into possibly by the same people who attacked her . " James said .

" And you brought her here instead of calling the police ? " Chris asked .

" I called the police and they have their guys watching the place , but Maria can ' t stay in that apartment where both her and our baby could get hurt , Chris . " James said .

" Our baby , so , the baby is yours ? " Chris aksed .

" Yes , its mine , please , let her stay . " Storm said .

Chris looked at James weighing the pros and cons of allowing Maria to stay at their apartment .

" You know I would say yes if it was you and Gail in this mess . " James said .

Chris sighed realizing that what Storm said was true .

" Alright , she can stay , but only until who ever attacked her and broke into her apartment is found . " Chris said .

" That ' s fine , " Storm agreed hoping he had a house of his own at that point .

" Geez , you can be difficult at times , Storm . " Chris said .

" So , can you , Wildcat . " James hugged Chris .

" Easy , " Chris said .

James and Chris went back to where the girls were at .

" So , have you found out what you are having yet ? " Gail asked trying to be polite .

" Not yet , the doctor said maybe next month we will find out . " Maria said .

" James said you ' re apartment was broken into , " Chris said as the boys walked into the room .

" Yes , it was . " Maria was always a little intimidated by the Wildcat just because of his size .

" And that some people could be after you ? " Chris questioned .

" They are , " Maria answered .

" Then you can stay here until who ever is after you is caught . " Chris said .

" Thank you , " Maria said gratiful .

" Sure , " Chris said going back in the other room after glancing at Gail to come with him .

" I need to go , " Gail said following Chris to their own room .

" He doesn ' t like me does he ? " Maria asked .

" He ' s just a little tempermental , but you ' ll be safe with him close by , Maria . " James said .

" I guess I believe you , " Maria said making James laugh .

 **Chris and Gail ' s Room**

" Is Maria really staying here ? " Gail asked .

" Until the situation is resolved . " Chris answered .

" Okay and what about Jarrett ? " Gail asked .

" Don ' t let him find out about this okay , " Chris kissing Gail .

" I won ' t . " Gail agreed .

" Good , " Chris satisfied with her answer .


	6. Cowboy Savior

_Disclaimer: I do not own Jarrett ' s Army or anyone else in this story._

Chapter 6 : Cowboy Savior

 **Impact Zone**

The following afternoon after Storm and Maria had spoken to the police about if they found out who broken into Maria ' s apartment , but finding out nothing was found they went to the Impact Zone . Maria instintly went to the Knockouts Locker Room going to one of the one room area ' s where her friend was at that was debuting on Thursday .

" So , everything is set for me to come in ? " The girl asked .

" Oh yeah and don ' t worry you will love it here . " Maria said .

" I hope so . " The girl asked .

" Well , I need to go see AJ , Daniels , and Rhino , so , I will leave you to get everything ready for Thursday . " Maria said .

" Okay , " The girls answered and then Maria left as the girl ' s eyes followed Maria out of the locker room smiling deviously .

Maria walked down to the guys locker room glancing at AMW a little ways down the hall who was talking to Scott D ' Amore and Bobby Roode before knocking on the door that was AJ , Daniels , and Rhino ' s locker room who was currently being joined by the Naturals , Sabin , and Sonjay since AMW and Team Canada had taken over the tag team locker rooms .

" Hey , Maria , come in , " Rhino said opening the door also looking at AMW , Bobby , and D ' Amore sighing to himself .

" Maria , " Andy and Chase cheered .

" Hey boys , " Maria said .

" Guys , AMW , Roode , and D ' Amore are outside and looks like they are plotting something . " " Rhino said .

" I was hoping when I woke up the other day that AMW being on Jarrett ' s team was just a bad nightmare . " Daniels said .

" So , were we , " The Naturals said .

" I don ' t know about Chris and Gail , but I know Storm isn ' t completely like the rest of them . " Maria said .

" How do you know that ? " AJ and Sabin asked .

" Don ' t say anything to anyone else okay . " Maria said .

" Sure , " Sonjay agreed .

" Storm is the father to the baby . " Maria telling only the ones in the locker room .

" What ? " Daniels and AJ looked at Maria .

" Storm asked me why I was with some of you guys the same night AMW took the titles away from the Naturals , so , I told Storm about being attacked the night I left his place when we hung out before AMW went to Canada and the whole Raven thing happened . Storm reminded me the other day when we all were here getting ready for Thursday ' s show that we were together before I left his place and that maybe I had forgotten with everything else happening that night , so , we had a DNA test yesterday and it said Storm was the father . My apartment was broken into while we were out yesterday and now I am staying with AMW until who ever broke into my apartment is caught . " Maria said .

" Hmm , I ' m confused , " Andy said .

" Do you need me to explain everything again ? " Maria asked .

" No , its not what you said that confuses me , but why Storm would protect you before us seeing as he hasn ' t been around you that long . " Andy said .

" He ' s been around me longer than you think , he ' s know me since before I met Rhino and Rhino and I have known each other since ECW and WWF days . " Maria told them .

" Huh ? " Chase asked .

" You guys remember me telling you about my abusive mother right ? " Maria asked .

" Yeah , " AJ said as the others looked at her .

" Well , my mom moved us to Storm ' s hometown when both Cowboy and I were juniors in high school . Mom figured small town not to meany people would know us or bother us , but we lived at the end of the road James and his family lived on and we went to school together . Storm found towards the end of junior year about what my mom was doing to me and told his own mom who sent the cops to my house and put a stop to it and Storm ' s mom allowed me to stay with them until I graduate high school . After graduation James and I went separate ways a little while to train for wrestling , James going to Slash ' s school and myself to Killer ' s school . We met again before Storm went to WCW and my mom by this time had gotten out of jail and started hunting me down . One night some men she hired came after me and at that time I was living in an apartment next door to James , so , when those men came after me and were trying to hurt me the Cowboy saved my life . Storm after that said that if I ever needed him he would be there for me and it didn ' t matter where either one of us was at if I got into trouble Storm would take care of it . We ' ve been close ever since then . " Maria said .

" Storm could be still keeping his promise to Maria and since he knows he ' s the father to the baby he could be protecting his child , too . " Daniels said .

" But , how would Chris and Gail feel about ? " Rhino asked .

" Chris said it was okay for me to stay with them , but other than that I don ' t think the Wildcat likes me to much . As for Gail I can ' t really say one way or the other how she feels about me . " Maria said .

" Hmm , we maybe able to figure this out . " AJ said .

" Just be careful , Maria . " Rhino said .

" Why ? " Maria asked .

" Because , even if Storm is protecting you , if Jarrett were to find out both you and him could be in trouble . " Rhino said .

" Never thought about that . " Maria said .

" Maybe Storm is the key to taking AMW out of Jarrett ' s Amy . " Chase said .

" How so ? " Daniels and AJ asked .

" Well I wonder despite the fact that Harris made a dumb move siding with Jarrett I would assume that he is still close enough to Storm to help out the Cowboy if something were to go wrong instead of siding with Jarrett . " Chase said .

" If he still at least have the same values he did with AMW now like he did before siding with Jarrett , then I would say yes . " Andy said .

" Then if Storm were to get in trouble like lets say if Jarrett doesn ' t like the idea of Maria being pregnant with the Cowboy ' s baby and Jarrett decides to hurt Maria so Storm protects Maria and Jarrett wants to bring down his wrath on Storm for going against Jarrett then maybe Wildcat will stick with James instead of allowing Storm and Maria to get hurt . " Chase said .

" It is an idea , " Sonjay said .

" But , what about Gail ? " Sabin asked .

" I think Gail would go with Chris no matter what happened . " Maria said .

" I agree , " Chase said .

" Then AMW leaving Jarrett Army is only a matter of time . " AJ said .

" Yeah , " Chase agreed .

 **AMW Locker Room**

AMW walked into their locker room after speaking with D ' Amore and Roode about the issue with the new tag team coming in to TNA .

" Everyone seems worried about this team despite the fact that we have dominated the tag team division since day one of TNA . " Chris growled .

" Don ' t worry about it Chris , we will kick this sorry tag team ' s asses and then we will toss them both out of TNA and right back to where they came from . " Storm said not worried like his partner .

" How can you sit there looking so calm ? " Chris asked .

" Well , I do have about three beers in me at the moment and feeling pretty good about everything . " James smiled with confidence .

" As always , " Gail sighed .

" Storm can you try to focus on the problem here . " Chris said .

" I get the problem Chris and its called a tag team that seems to think that AMW will just step aside and let them in to take our spot . But , like I said we kick their asses and make them realize that they messed up coming to TNA and to the division we built together , Cat . I get it , your worried , but lets not forget that we are tag team champions for a reason and that ' s because all of those other teams could handle us and this won ' t be any different . " Storm said .

" Yeah , you ' re right , " Chris said .

 **AMW ' s Apartment**

While everyone was at the Impact Zone to prepare for Thursday something was happening at AMW ' s apartment .

" Now lets see what we have here . " Someone in a mask said as he undid the latch to the window leading into AMW ' s apartment and raised the window up .

" So far , so good , " The masked figure said looking at the alarm system set up and went over to it using some type of device to turn the system off .

" Now , lets see what I can fine . " The intruder said as he began looking through AMW ' s stuff making sure not to leave it in a mess like the other on did with Maria ' s Apartment .

Finally the guy found something of interest a locket and a picture in none other than the Wildcat ' s bed room .

" Well this is certainly interesting , seems like Chris Harris has a sister that no one knows about , hmm . " The intruder said looking for anything else of interest , but finding nothing .

The burglar reset the alarm , climbed back out the window , lowered the window back down , relocked in somehow , and left AMW ' s apartment drawing no suspicion to him being there .

" If something goes missing then maybe they will blame each other and fall apart bringing an end America ' s Most Wanted . "

 **Later - AMW ' s Locker Room**

Later that afternoon , AMW and Maria walked into AMW ' s apartment the tag team tired from their long day at the Impact Zone and Maria tired from carrying a baby all day .

" I think someone else needs to carry this baby for awhile . " Maria said eating on pickles and ice cream .

" I don ' t think it works that way . " Gail trying not to laugh .

" Well , it should , I think it should be a fifty responsibility from both parents to carry the child for awhile . " Maria declared .

" What ? " Storm asked seeing as he was the father to Maria ' s baby .

" Ha , yeah , I don ' t see Storm giving up booze or eating that stuff . " Chris pointing at the pickle and ice cream .

" Its the cravings because I probably wouldn ' t be eating it if I wasn ' t pregnant . " Maria said .

" What are you doing as far as in - ring competition , Maria ? " James asked .

" The wrestling is being dropped for now until I am ready to go back after the baby is born , but I haven ' t exactly decide upon anything else outside of Thursday . " Maria said .

" Thursday ? " Gail asked .

" To announce my replacement until I get back in the ring . " Maria said .

" Do we know who it is ? " Chris wondered .

" I think only Dixie and myself know about . " Maria said making Storm ' s eyes widen at the idea of someone Dixie and Maria bringing in together reaching the ears of Jarrett and something happening to Maria if she is the line of fire when Jeff brings his wrath against Maria .

" Maria , do me a favor and after Thursday Night try and stay low until the baby gets here . " Storm said .

" Why ? " Maria asked .

" I can ' t have you in the middle of this war coming to TNA were you and our child could get hurt . " James said .

" Okay , if it makes you not worry then I will do it , but after Thursday because I want to see my friend debut . " Maria said .

" Fine , after Thursday . " Storm agreed .

Chris looked at the two and then sighed going to his and Gail ' s room .

" Hmm , I could use a bath . " Maria looked at Storm who smiled .

" Lets go , later Gail . " James said as they both went into the Cowboy ' s bathroom to take a bath together .

" Uh huh , " Gail said and then went into the room with Chris .

Chris laying back on the bed wondering what was going on when everything seemed perfect at the moment , he was also wondering why the Maria/Storm issue was getting to him as well .

" Chris , " Gail said laying on the bed with Wildcat snuggling up next to the big man .

" I don ' t understand why this bothers me ? " Chris questioned .

" What ? " Gail asked confused .

" The issues with Maria and Storm . " Chris wondered .

" You said it yourself that if Jarrett finds out AMW could be in trouble with Jeff . " Gail said .

" Yeah , but it feels more than that . " Chris said looking at Gail

" You feel like she is going to hurt Storm or something ? " Gail questioned .

" No , I ' m not sure how to explain it , but its like I feel over protective of Maria while also feeling bitter about her , too . " Chris said .

" Hmm , maybe its just the uncertainity of what this could mean for all of us if someone were to find out about Maria and Storm even if its just the people after Maria . " Gail said .

" Yeah I guess . " Chris sighed .

" Everything will be okay , Cat . " Gail said .

" I know , so , where is Storm and Maria doing ? " Chris asked .

" Getting a bath together . " Gail said standing up and stripping out of her clothes making Chris purr .

" You like ? " Gail asked .

" Uh huh , " Chris said as Gail climbed onto the bed showing the Wildcat her ass which he liked .

Soon the two were once again tangled up in romance and sex making both of them relax .

" See , I know how to make the Wildcat relax . " Gail said .

" Yes , you do dear . " Chris agreed purring at the end .


	7. Baby Names

_A/N: Great someone has now broken into AMW ' s Apartment ._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Jarrett ' s Army or anyone else in this story._

Chapter 7 : Baby Names

 **Next Morning**

The following morning Chris came in from his usual morning run to find James and Maria at the kitchen table looking over ideas for baby names . Gail was sitting at the table and trying not to laugh at the two of them

" I think Elvis is a good first name if its a boy . " James said .

" No dear , what about Jack ? " Maria asked .

" Jack makes me think of the Ripper and that ' s just not going to feel right to me . " James shivered .

" Okay , how about Cody ? " Maria asked .

" Shouldn ' t you two go down the list ? " Chris questioned .

" Takes the fun out of it , " James said .

" According to Storm its not the Cowboy way to go by a list . " Gail looked at Harris .

" Right , " Chris going in his bedroom to get a shower .

" Is he okay ? " Maria asked .

" Just a lot on his mind right now . " Gail said .

" What about Mason James if the baby is a boy ? " James asked .

" I actually like that one . " Maria said .

" Well , the name for a boy took almost half an hour . " Gail actually did something of a chuckle as Chris walked out of the room now clean .

" So what about if its a girl ? " Chris asked getting a bottle of water out of the fridge .

" Chris wants a goddaughter instead of a godson Maria . " James said getting a look from the Wildcat .

" Hmm , how about Emily ? " Maria asked looking at girl names now .

" Nah , Brittany . " James said .

" No , hmm , how about Makayla ? " Maria asked .

" I like it , " James agreed .

" Maria , you do know that you are having two kids instead of one . " Gail said .

" She is ? " James and Chris both asked looking at Gail .

" I don ' t think the doctor said anything about twins . " Maria said .

" Not twins , you are going to have the one inside of you right now and Storm . " Gail said .

" True , " Chris said .

" Hey , I ' m not a kid . " Storm said .

" I think they are right James , I will be putting up with two . " Maria laughed .

" Alright , whatever . " James shrugged .

" Hmm , so , now that we have that you two have the names down , what next ? " Gail asked .

" Shopping spree , " Maria said .

" For what ? " James and Chris both asked .

" Maternity clothes , " Maria answered .

" Anything else ? " James asked .

" Not at the moment since we are not exactly sure what we will be having . " Maria said .

" Okay , well James and I need to go over somethings for Thursday , so , how about we postpone the shopping trip for tomorrow ? " Chris asked .

" That ' s fine , I got my own preparations for Thursday , so , its a good idea . " Maria said .

" James , " Chris said as the boys moved into the Wildcat ' s room to work .

" You two need me ? " Gail asked .

" Not at the moment , but we will call you when we need you . " Chris said .

" Okay , " Gail said with that Chris closed the door for the private meeting with the Cowboy .

 **Local Bar**

At the local bar , the Naturals and Sonjay Dutt were hanging out when they over heard something that made all three of them realize that trouble was about to happen .

" AMW and Maria doesn ' t even now whose against them . " A large dude said from the back table where he appeared to be sitting with another large guy and a female .

" No , going into AMW ' s apartment was easy enough now that the authorities are watching Maria ' s apartment and what we found on the Wildcat and Maria will make all of the plans worth it . " The female said .

" So , what is the end game ? " The other guy asked .

" Patience , you will be told in time . " The female said .

" Then we will wait for the word to proceed with the next step . " The first guy said .

" Good , now lets get out of here . " The female said as she and the two guys left the bar after paying their tab .

" That didn ' t sound good , " Sonjay looked at Andy and Chase .

" You don ' t think that AMW is being forced to follow Jarrett do you ? " Andy asked .

" I don ' t think so , but what ever this is may change their standings in the Jarrett ' s Army . Either way Maria is also in more danger with these thugs plotting against her as well . " Chase told them .

" We will have to warn the others , her , and maybe AMW in the process . " Andy said .

" Do you think Chris and James will listen ? " Sonjay asked .

" No , but its the right thing to do and maybe they will realize the wrong side that they are on with Jeff Jarrett and his Army . " Chase said .

" Maybe , " Andy and Sonjay agreed .

 **Later That Night - AMW ' s Apartment**

Later that night in AMW ' s apartment , Wildcat was in his room looking for something he don ' t remember misplacing .

" Chris , what are you looking for ? " Gail asked .

" I had a locket and pictures in here from my childhood , but they ' re missing . " Chris said .

" You sure you didn ' t misplace them ? " Gail asked .

" No , I put them in a specific spot and they ' re not here . " Chris said .

" You don ' t think those thugs who broke into Maria ' s apartment followed her do you ? " Gail questioned .

" Don ' t know , but that would be bad . " Chris looked at Gail worried .

" Calm down , Chris , we will find them . " Gail said .

" Yeah , but everything starting now when it was running so smoothly with Jarrett ' s Army , just feels weird to me . " Chris said .

" Everything will be fine and when everything is said and done you , me , and James will get everything we want and more , Wildcat . " Gail said to him .

" Yeah , you ' re right and what I am missing maybe here and I just forgot where I put them , " Chris figured .

" That ' s the spirit , now I want some lovin . " Gail said .

" Okay , and maybe it will take the edge off of me . " Chris said as he lifted Gail in his arms and placed her on the bed .


	8. Warning

_A/N: So, someone is after Maria and AMW , I wonder who it could be and if AMW will listen to the Naturals and Sonjay Dutt ?_

 _Disclaimer : I do not own anyone in this story ._

Chapter 8 : Warning

 **Impact Zone - Thursday**

Thursday afternoon before the start of the Impact show that night The Naturals and Sonjay Dutt went to AMW ' s locker room hoping Chris and James will listen to the warning about the lady and thugs at the bar plotting against AMW and Maria . But , given how the two had been acting lately and the change in attitudes AMW it was highly unlikely .

" Should we knock on the door or do you think AMW would have back up in there with them ? " Sonjay asked the Naturals .

" Normally I would say no they wouldn ' t have someone waiting to jump us , but with their change in attitudes lately I wouldn ' t put past Storm and Harris to have come up with some idea like that . " Andy answered .

" But , we need to warn them either way . " Chase said taking his chances by knocking on the door .

When they door open all three of them braced themselves for a possible attack , but was relieved to see Wildcat at the door alone .

" What do you three want ? " Chris asked glaring at the Naturals and Sonjay for interrupting AMW ' s private discussion .

" Is that the man with the cases of beer ? " Storm asked .

" No , its the Naturals and Sonjay Dutt . " Harris said making Storm come to the door in a flash .

" Either you three are lost or you are volunteering for an ass kicking . " James said making Chris laugh .

" No , we came to warn you about a plot to take the two of you out and possibly harm Maria . " Andy said holding Chase and Sonjay back from jumping AMW for their comments .

" What do you mean harm to Maria ? " James questioned more seriously knowing now that Maria carries his child .

" The three of us was at the bar two nights ago when some lady and two thugs were talking about taking out the two of you and Maria for some reason that we never heard . We figured it maybe the same ones after Maria and that you two should be aware of the situation . " Chase said easing up .

" Why would you three even worry about us ? " Chris not buying it seeing as they were siding with the same people that were trying to hold AMW back from the spotlight and allowing these teams in that never had a part in building TNA or the TNA Tag Team Division .

" Because its the right thing to do , now I ' m out of here . " Sonjay said .

" Sonjay ? " Andy asked .

" They have the message I got to see Sabin . " Sonjay said leaving .

" Are you two just going to stand there ? " Chris asked .

" Chris , you two can do what you want with the information , but Maria is a friend of ours and last I thought at least one of you cared about her , so , I am doing this for Maria ' s sake . " Andy said back away from AMW ' s locker room .

" Maybe in time you two will realize that the side you were own before the issue in Canada was better than Jarrett ' s Army and that those who were once your brothers in the locker room are still here to have your backs without needing a reason to do the right thing . " Chase said leaving with Andy .

" We don ' t need you three . " Chris called after the three .

" But , " James said walking back into the locker room .

" Storm ? " Chris asked .

" I still need to protect Maria and the baby from these thugs and if they are after us too , Chris , what can we do ? " James asked him hoping for advice from the Wildcat .

" We lay low for now and do what Jarrett says until something actually happens that way no one knows Maria is with us or that we are having a problem with thugs that way maybe even they may not know that we are on to them . " Chris said .

" Okay, I can do that , but if someone does show up to hurt Maria , the baby , you , or Gail , know that whether it is stand with Jarrett or standing with the others will not matter to me when it comes to stopping them , Chris . " Storm said .

" Glad , you include Gail and me in that , bro . " Chris said .

" Huh ? What does that mean ? " James asked confused .

" Its just feels like since Maria ' s been with us , you ' ve ignored the both of us . " Chris said .

" Never , Chris , I could never ignore you and Gail , you are my brother and Gail ' s my sister , you guys are just as much my family as Maria and the baby and I don ' t turn my back on my family . " Storm said hugging Chris .

" Hmm , and here I thought I was the only one who still hugged him . " Gail said walking into the locker room .

" I do , but I watch out for the retractable claws and hairballs . " Storm said making Chris laugh .

" Asshole , " Chris joked with him .

" So are you . " James said back making Gail laugh at both boys .

 **Knockouts Locker Room**

The Naturals now without Sonjay Dutt walked up to the Knockouts Locker Room door and knocked on it causing Traci Brooks to come to the door .

" This is a Knockouts Locker Room not the guys , so , what do you need ? " Traci asked .

" We weren ' t trying to come in Traci , we were just looking for Maria . " Andy said .

" Maria , the Naturals want to talk to you . " Traci said going back in the locker room as Maria came out .

" Thanks , Traci , hey guys " Maria said looking at the Naturals after thanking Traci .

" Maria , can we talk alone ? " Chase asked .

" Yeah , sure , " Maria said as they went into an empty locker room .

" We think someone maybe after you and AMW . " Andy said .

" What ? How do you know that ? " Maria asked .

Chase told her about the trip to the bar with Andy and Sonjay and what they over heard the girl and thugs were talking about at the bar .

" We went ahead and told AMW , but we ' re not even sure if they are in the mood to listen to us with everything else going on lately . " Andy said .

" So , we figured we would tell you since you take us more seriously and since they seem to trust you more than us at the moment . " Chase said .

" If Storm heard you then he will take it seriously and as long as it matters to Storm then Chris and Gail both are on board with him . But , don ' t read to much into them not listening to you at the moment . I think it would take something drastic to change AMW back to your side instead of whatever lies Jarrett said to make Chris , James , and Gail side with Jarrett ' s Army . " Maria said .

" But , you trust them ? " Andy asked .

" I trust that when everything comes out that AMW will make the right decision and so should you , but that doesn ' t mean you two stop fighting them when they start making a problem for the family . I don ' t want James or Chris hurt , but they can ' t be allowed to hurt people and maybe one day soon they will realize the error they made siding with Jarrett and you can tell anyone else who maybe concerned what I said as well . " Maria said .

" Okay , " Chase said .

" And thank you for telling me and them what you heard at the bar , it shows despite what AMW is doing that your hearts are in the right place . " Maria said .

" You ' re welcome . " The Naturals both said .

" And let AJ , Daniels , and Rhyno know what you found as I can ' t get over to their locker room just yet . " Maria said .

" We ' re going . " The Naturals said as they left the empty locker room to the guys locker room and Maria went back to the Knockouts Locker Room .

The Naturals then went to AJ , Daniels , and Rhyno ' s locker room and let them know the news and then went back to their own locker room to prepare for the show .

 **The Show**

Most of the show that night was a bit of a disaster as Jarrett Army proved that they were going to be a force not to be taken down lightly . The surprise appearance of Team 3D which was a joy for the fans was quickly shut down as AMW went out and at the legendary tag team leaving them in them laying in their own blood in the middle of the ring .

Later that night , Maria made an appearance to announce her absence in the ring for a little while and to introduce her replacement .

" I would like to take this time to announce the arrival and debut of a good friend of mine to the Knockouts Division , Jackie Gayda . " Maria said in the microphone .

" Maria , rest assured that the Knockouts Division will be well taken care of with me here and when you return we can continue the progress in this division together . " Gayda said and then the girls hugged .

 **After the Show**

Maria was a little pissed at AMW after the show since they did attack Team 3D who happened to be old friends of hers , but she let it slide for now as she didn ' t want to start anything with James at the moment .

" So , are we still on for the shopping spree tomorrow ? " Storm asked in their usual private spot when they talked .

" Yeah , " Maria said .

" What ' s wrong ? " James asked .

" Nothing , just a little exhausted from the long day . " Maria said .

" Okay , then lets go home . " Storm said as they left the locker room and went back to AMW ' s apartment with Chris and Gail .


	9. Truth

_Disclaimer: I do not own Jarrett ' s Army or any other wrestler that may appear in this story ._

Chapter 9 : Truth

 **Mall**

The following day AMW and Maria were out at the mall shopping to allow Maria to shop for maternity clothes despite the anxiety creeping up on the Wildcat about one of the members of Jarrett ' s Army seeing them .

" You need to relax Chris , " Gail whispered when they were alone at one of the clothes racks .

" But , what do we tell someone if they see us out with Maria ? " Chris whispered in Gail ' s ear .

" That we just ran into her , " Gail said .

" Yeah , that sounds real smooth . " Chris annoyed .

" Okay , what ' s gotten you riled up ? " Gail asked .

" I still haven ' t found the things that went missing at the house . " Chris said .

" Oh , " Gail said .

" Yeah , " Chris said .

" You think someone is behind it ? " Gail asked .

" I don ' t know , but a lot of fishy things have been going on since a certain red head started hanging around . " Chris whispered as he glanced at Maria and James laughing about something .

" Yeah , I think I have looked through this rack about four times . " Gail moving to another rack .

" I know what rack I have looked at more times than that and would like to be doing that right now instead of shopping . " Chris smirked .

" Dirty mind , " Gail smiled seductively .

" But you like my dirty mind , " Chris said .

" I know , " Gail said .

" What does Gail know ? " James asked as he and Maria came over to them .

" That Wildcat has a dirty mind , " Gail said .

" Yep , " James agreed making Chris laugh .

" You guys find what you need ? " Chris asked adjusting his sunglasses .

" We have , well , at least for now without exactly knowing if the baby is a boy or girl . " Maria said .

" Then lets go , because we need to get to the Impact Zone . " Gail said .

The four left the shop without noticing that Team Canada minus Coach D ' Amore had seen AMW out together .

" What was that ? " A1 asked .

" Maria , hanging out with AMW , " Eric said nervously .

" Yeah , but why , Maria hangs out with the enemy ? " Bobby asked .

" I don ' t , maybe we should ask them at the Impact Zone . " Petey said .

" Good idea , " Bobby said as they left the mall as well .

 **Impact Zone - Jarrett Army Resistance Locker Room**

At the Impact Zone , Maria was now in the guys locker room where ones Jarrett ' s Army hung out resting as AJ and Daniels had let her in due to safety reasons .

" Thanks for this guys , " Maria said .

" Don ' t mention it , anything to keep you safe from these people after you . " Daniels said .

The Naturals walked in letting the door slam shut behind them making the three look at both Andy and Chase looking pissed .

" God , I can ' t stand them , " Chase said .

" Who ? " AJ asked .

" Jarrett ' s Army , " Andy said .

" What happened ? " Rhyno asked walking into the locker room area after hearing the door slam and the Naturals ranting .

" Jarrett and his new found power with the NWA Championship just showed himself by kicking Jimmy Hart out of TNA and now we are without a manager again . " Chase growled .

" Jarrett is trying to do away with any power that may act against him . " Daniels told them .

" Which means he must of felt like Jimmy was a threat to the Army . " Rhyno said .

" Which could also be the reason they attack the Bubba Ray and Devon last night . " Maria said .

" Yeah , " AJ said .

" Have you heard anything from them , Rhyno ? " Maria asked knowing he was friends with 3D .

" Nothing yet , but don ' t count those two out they will be back here and showing those dumbies in Jarrett ' s Army why they messed up attacking them .

" Still doesn ' t mean we have to sit back and do nothing about them . " Chase said .

" Of course not , we need to take it to them before anything else happens . " Daniels said .

" Yeah , " Maria sighed .

" What ? " Andy asked her .

" Just wish it hadn ' t been James attacked 3D last night . " Maria said .

" It ' ll be okay , but don ' t take it so hard when I punch that crazy Cowboy of yours in the face . " Chase said .

" Do what you have to , but don ' t hurt him to bad , Chase . " Maria said .

" No problem , " Chase said .

 **AMW ' s Locker Room**

AMW was in their locker room talking over the next step to deal with the issues still surrounding 3D and those against the Army when a knock came at the door .

" Hope its the man . . . " James started .

" ... with the beer . " Chris and Gail both finished .

" Yeah , " James opened the door and saw Team Canada letting them in .

" Hey guys , where ' s Scott ? " Chris asked .

" Talking with Jarrett , but we need to talk with you . " Bobby said .

" About ? " Chris asked as James closed the door .

" About why Maria is hanging with you guys . " Petey said daring them to lie making Chris take a deep breath as he had been afraid of this .

" We were . . . " Gail said , but James put his hand over her mouth .

" Maria , is pregnant with my child and if anyone of you or anyone else tries to hurt her because of it , I will have a problem with them got it . " James glared as Chris and Gail looked at Storm with their mouths open as that wasn ' t the plan .

" Storm , " Chris said .

" I am not lying to anyone about this , Chris . " James said walking out of the locker room .

 **The Ring**

Maria was at ring side watching the Naturals in the ring train with AJ and Daniels for their up coming fight against AMW to try and get back the NWA Tag Team Championships , so , that way some of the power in Jarrett ' s Army would lessen .

" Man , I am going to have wrestling withdrawals while carrying this baby if I keep watching you four like this . " Maria said making all four of them stop and laugh .

" What ? " Chase asked .

" You heard me . " Maria said .

" Wow , that was good , " Daniels said rubbing tears out of his eyes as a man in masked stepped up behind Maria .

" Maria , " The masked man said making her turn around and the guys glare at him .

" Who are you ? " Maria asked frightened as she backed up until her back was touching the ring .

" Leave her alone , " AJ commanded .

" Shut up , what ' s wrong Maria , you don ' t recognize me ? " The man asked as Chase and Andy realized that the voice was one of the thugs at the bar .

" No , " Maria said .

" Be careful Maria , this guy was at the bar . " Andy warned her .

" Looks like someone found me out , but make no mistake about it I won ' t allow my plans to fail , " The man said looking at Andy and then back at Maria .

" What plans ? " Maria asked .

" All in good time , my dear . " The man touching Maria on the arm .

" Don ' t touch me , " Maria pushed the man back as Chase jumped off of the ring apron and onto the man knocking the guy out as AJ called for security .

" Andy , Daniels get Maria out of here . " Chase said .

" Right , " Daniels said .

" Come on , Maria , " Andy said as he and Daniels got Maria out of the ring side area and to the back .

" I can ' t believe one of those creeps that attacked me and broke into my apartment would just follow me here . " Maria said starting to cry as they walked into the backstage area .

" Don ' t worry about it Maria , its not your fault and we will stop them if they try and hurt you . " Andy said .

" You will ? " Maria asked looking at Andy .

" Of course , " Andy said .

" Thank you , Andy . " Maria said throwing her arms around Andy hugging him .

" No problem , friend . " Andy said excepting the embrace .

As Maria was hugging Andy neither one noticed Storm watching them getting more pissed off every minute not realizing that Andy and some of the others had jusst rescued Maria . James walked back to AMW ' s locker room to plan out how to deal with this issue developing between what appeared to be Maria and one of his worst enemies Andy Douglas .


	10. Safety Net

_A/N: Uh oh , Andy Douglas maybe in trouble with the Cowboy and I wonder who that masked guy is that knew Maria ?_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Jarrett ' s Army or any other wrestler that may appear in this story ._

Chapter 10 : Safety Net

 **Following Week After Impact - Guy ' s Locker Room**

After the show the following week , Maria was sitting in the guy ' s locker room picking glass out of Chase ' s hair due to Storm breaking his glass bottle over the head of Chase Stevens when the referee wasn ' t looking . Andy wasn ' t exactly unscathed either as the Wildcat had tried to dig into Douglas ' brain with those handcuffs Chris liked to use on people .

" Man , we lost our rematch clause , Andy . " Chase was complaining to his partner as Maria continued to pick the pieces of glass out of Stevens ' hair before it could cut into his head or something , but the thing with active and pissed off wrestlers was that they rarely ever sat still for too long and Chase was definitely pissed and ranting again .

" I know , " Andy said just as pissed as Chase , but Douglas was a lot better at keeping his cool than his Natural partner .

" Chase , I know you are pissed right now , but would you sit still until I can finish getting all of the glass out of your hair , sweetheart . " Maria said .

" Sweetheart ? " Andy asked amused .

" If Chase is a sweetheart then I ' m a millionaire . " Sonjay said .

" Then where is that five dollars you owe me from last week ? " Daniels asked .

" Meaning Sonjay isn ' t a millionaire , " AJ laughed .

" And Chase isn ' t a sweetheart . " Rhyno said .

" I am a sweetheart you guys just failed to notice . " Chase said making Andy cough just as Sabin walked back in the door with Lance Hoyt and Ron " The Truth " Killings .

" Hey Lance , Ron , what are you doing ? " Maria asked .

" We have been officially kicked out of the other locker room by Jarrett Army and the James Gang will be in here soon as well . " Hoyt said .

" Here ' s your ice pack , Andy . " Sabin said giving Douglas the ice pack .

" Thanks , what took you so long ? " Andy asked putting the soothing , cold next to his head where Wildcat had used the handcuffs on him .

" The medics are kind of busy tonight after part of Jarrett ' s Army tried to take it to the new X - Division guys . " Sabin said .

" This must be where all of the cool kids hang out now . " BG James walked in with Kip James .

" If we have anymore people join us in this locker room we may need to start charging rent . " Daniels said .

" Really , " Ron looked at Daniels .

" It was a joke . " Daniels said making all of them laugh until Chase looked around realizing something .

" Uhm , where is Cassidy Riley , wasn ' t he in the locker room with you guys ? " Chase looked at Ron wondering where his other brother was at worried about Jarrett and his crew .

" Cassidy left this afternoon to deal with some issues for myself , 3D , and Dixie . " Rhyno said .

" Huh ? " Chase asked .

" Cassidy went to check on two brothers of mine and 3D ' s who maybe coming in soon to help against Jarrett ' s Army and then hopefully to calm down Raven enough to get him to side with us instead of taking on the Army alone . " Rhyno said .

" Calm down Raven after the issues in Canada , do you even think that ' s possible ? " Kip asked .

" I don ' t know , but it will be a lot more beneficial to us if Raven joins us even if it is just to take down the Army . " Rhyno said .

" I hope Cassidy doesn ' t get on his bad side . " Chase said .

" Chase , be still for a moment . " Maria said .

" Why ? " Chase asked .

" Because I need you to be still , " Maria finding a large piece of glass next to Chase ' s ear .

" What is my favorite red-head doing over there ? " BG asked confused .

" Getting the glass out of Chase ' s hair after Storm decided to break his beer bottle over this one ' s head . " Maria said finally pulling the large piece out of Stevens ' hair .

" What was it ? " Chase asked .

" That was next to your ear . " Maria showing Chase the largest piece of glass that had been in his hair .

" That would have been bad if it had stabbed you in the ear , Chase . " Sonjay said .

" No kidding , " Chase said .

" Why aren ' t we forming an army against Jarrett ' s Army ? " Andy finally asked after thinking about it for awhile .

" We are , but we are not going to be much of an army without a capable and definitive leader we need to deal with Jarrett ' s power authority and you guys no offense are not exactly leadership material . " BG said .

" Not even AJ as capable as he has been as the front man of TNA doesn ' t have the power advantage and leverage that Jarrett holds . " Kip said .

" Then who is ? " Sabin asked .

" We ' re working on it and as soon as 3D get back we will be able to put more of a thought into it . Raven , could be a very capable and powerful leader , but he would have to be stable enough to be a leader which is why Cassidy calming him down is so important . " Rhyno said .

" Damn , " Andy said .

" Andy , we will get through it , alright , Chase that ' s all of the shards of glass . " Maria said .

" Thanks Maria , " Chase said taking his clothes and going to the shower area of the locker room .

AJ ' s phone rang at that moment and he went to the side to answer it .

" Andy , do you need some pampering after the match with AMW ? " Maria asked .

" If you don ' t mind , " Andy said .

" Get over here , vampire boy . " Maria said making Andy laugh .

" Don ' t bite her , " Rhyno and Daniels said .

" Too late , " Maria said .

" Huh ? " Chase asked as he walked out of the shower area with everything except a shirt on .

" Between my time in the WWE and coming here to TNA and before Andy came to TNA , I was Andy ' s valet when he was trying to convince everybody that he was some cross between Dracula ' s son and a pimp and Bert Prentice wanted it to be as real as possible so Andy literally bit me one night fangs and all . " Maria said making Andy turn three different shades of red until he was crimson by the time Maria finished the story .

" Do you still have teeth marks ? " Chase asked laughing at his partner .

" No , well , unless you count the tattoo ? " Maria showing them the vampire fangs tattoo on her wrist that she got before she made her debut on TNA which was ironically the same day the Naturals debuted on TNA .

" My little sister was what I used to call her when it was just the two of us on the indies because I felt like I had to protect her from the thugs out in the world . " Andy said as Maria massaged and rubbed his shoulders making the man relax .

" Yeah , and I think if I keep this up you will be asleep , Count Douglas . " Maria chuckling at her friend relaxing .

" Well , what if I said I was enjoying the pampering , Maria . " Andy said feeling something else as she was massaging him coming from her making him look at her knowingly .

" Can we talk ? " Maria asked Andy .

" Yeah , sure , " Andy said as they both walked out of the locker room and to the Knockouts locker room .

" What ' s going on between Andy and Maria ? " Rhyno asked curiously .

" Not what you are thinking , " Chase said .

" Huh ? " Sonjay asked .

" If Maria and Storm are as close as Maria says after what happened with Maria ' s mother , then Andy and Maria are each others safety net in a way . " Chase said .

" Explain that , " Sabin said .

" Andy and Maria are close like brother and sister close and some could even consider like twin close , they share an unbelievable connection and even if the other isn ' t close by they can almost sense when the other is in trouble . Do you remember when Maria was dating Kid Kash and the guy was hitting her all the time ? " Chase asked .

" Before my time here in TNA , " Kip said .

" Well , lets just say he was a loud mouth punk with no respect for women who somehow got seduced Maria to like him and then started using her like a punching bag . Maria didn ' t say anything out of fear of herself getting hurt worse or one of us getting hurt with her , but one person sensed all of it before any of us had a clue what was going on , that person was Andy . " Chase said .

" If I remember correctly you , Elix Skipper , and Cassidy had to pull Andy off of the guy due to Andy nearly breaking Kash ' s arm . " Hoyt said .

" Yeah , Andy becomes a totally different person when Maria is being hurt and while I was more than willing to give Kash a beating myself that night I couldn ' t let Andy do something he and Maria both would regret . That was the reason the other day when AJ and Daniels was helping Andy and myself train for the match against AMW and that masked guy showed up I told Andy and Daniels to take Maria to the back , because I am still afraid of my partner snapping into that same rage and going after whoever that guy is and ruining his life . " Chase said .

" But , the same can be said for Maria being there for Andy , because she was right behind you showing up to help Andy after he and Devine got into with those kids that night when Andy and Johnny got stabbed and Maria was the one that comforted Andy those days after Candido passed away . " Daniels said .

" Exactly , like I said they are each other ' s safety net . " Chase said looking at the door .

 **Knockout ' s Locker Room**

Andy and Maria walked into the Knockout ' s Locker Room after making sure none of the other Knockouts were in the room .

" So , you want to tell me what ' s bothering you ? " Andy asked Maria .

" I guess I just don ' t want to go back to AMW ' s apartment tonight . " Maria said .

" Have they hurt you ? " Andy asked about to go off if they did .

" No , no , Andy , at least not like that , after the attack on Team 3D , I ' ve been kind of pissed at Storm lately and feel like I need some space from AMW . " Maria said .

" Then why don ' t you stay with Chase and me for a few days ? " Andy asked .

" I was actually thinking about going and staying with Trish for two days since she will be down in Tampa . " Maria said .

" Trish ? " Andy asked confused .

" Stratus , " Maria said .

" Oh , then will you come and stay with Chase and me , I would like to catch up with my Madam Vampiress . " Andy said with a goofy grin making Maria laugh .

" I will , " Maria said .

" Okay , " Andy said .

" I will inform the Cowboy , " Maria said leaving to go and talk to Storm while Andy went back to the guy ' s locker room to inform , Chase of the new room mate for a little while .

 **Catering**

Maria spotted Storm and Harris sitting alone it catering without Gail or anyone else being around , so , she went over to AMW .

" James , " Maria said .

" Yeah , Maria , " James said when he saw her not giving away what he saw between her and Andy while Chris sat there hoping no one else saw them .

" I ' m not staying long , but I was coming over to tell you that I am going to stay with some of my friends tonight in order to go see Trish Stratus next week as she will be in town for two days . " Maria said .

" Okay , " James said knowing that he and Chris had things they needed to plan that didn ' t need to be in the earshot of Maria .

" Can I get some of my stuff out of the car ? " Maria asked .

" Yeah , Chris , keys , " James said .

Chris handed him the keys then James and Maria left to get her stuff out of AMW ' s vehicle .

" Be careful why you are away as you carry our baby . " James said .

" You two as I need you to help me take care of the baby . " Maria said .

 **Guy ' s Locker Room**

Andy walked into the guy ' s locker room to inform Chase of the new development .

" Chase , " Andy said walking in to see his partner now had his shirt on and only AJ , Daniels , and Rhyno left in the locker room .

" Yeah , " Chase said .

" Maria , is staying with us for a couple of nights and then going to Tampa for two days . " Andy said .

" Yay , Maria , is going to become a Natural roomie , " Chase cheered making AJ , Daniels , and Rhyno laugh as Andy looked at him funny and confused .

" Natural roomie ? " Andy asked .

" I think Cowboy hit your partner harder than we thought with that beer bottle . " Daniels said .

" Yeah , " Andy said .

" So , why exactly is Maria going to Tampa for two days ? " AJ asked .

" To see Trish Stratus , " Andy said .

" Oh yeah , Raw is going to be in Tampa , so , I take it that Maria is going to see Trish and catch up with some friends . " Rhyno said .

" Okay , " Andy said as Maria came in with her bags .

" Thanks for not bringing Storm in here . " AJ said .

" He wouldn ' t come in even if I asked him to , everything is all set Andy and I take it by the smile on Chase ' s face that you have informed him and he ' s become very excited about it . " Maria said .

" Yeah , you know how Chase can be . " Andy said .

" Yeah , so , are we going now ? " Maria asked .

" Yep , " AJ said .

With that the group left out with Maria going to the Naturals ' apartment with Andy and Chase .


	11. Power Boost

_A/N: Andy and Maria are closer than we thought and apparently Storm is plotting something against Andy and guess who will be caught in the middle ?_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Jarrett ' s Army or any other wrestler that may appear in this story ._

Chapter 11 : Power Boost

 **The Natural ' s Beach House**

Not long after leaving the Impact Zone , the Naturals and Maria walked into Andy and Chase ' s beach house near Orlando , Florida , it was home away from the real home the Naturals felt close too which was Nashville , Tennessee . But , driving two states back and forth was a bad idea since most of the TNA shows were in house at the Impact Zone within the grounds of Universal Studios Orlando .

" Ohh , " Maria groaned .

" You okay ? " Andy asked .

" Yeah , its just carrying a baby is tiring work . " Maria said .

" Speaking of carrying , Andy should have carried me inside . " Chase said jokingly as he took Maria ' s bags into the spare guestroom for her .

" Wait , what ? " Andy asked looking at Chase confused as he came from the guestroom .

" It was a joke , Andy . " Chase said shook his head as Maria laughed .

" Oh , " Andy laughed .

" I think both of you are exhausted with everything going on in TNA , " Maria said .

" The whole situation has us worried , considering just a few weeks ago we still had AMW on ourside to stim the tide against Jarrett and his bullshit . " Chase said .

" Yeah , " Andy walked into his room .

" Andy ? " Maria asked .

" He ' s frustrated . " Chase said .

" And you ' re not , " Maria looking at how stressed Chase looked himself .

" It seems like this war against Jarrett ' s Army is going to take forever and things are pretty horrible . " Chase sighed .

" Hey , we ' ll get through it . " Maria said .

" We ' ll ? Maria , you can ' t get in the ring while pregnant or both you and the baby could get hurt , " Andy called from his room .

" Maybe not , but I can still support and help you guys from afar like moral support . " Maria said .

" Alright , " Andy said .

" Still , it would have been better if we still had Chris and James with us as they were always the stable ones of the family backstage , but now they seem like Jeff Jarrett and Scott D ' Amore ' s lapdogs . " Chase said .

" Jeff Jarrett has the habit of lying and using people until they get tired of it , so , its only a matter of time before AMW sees through the lies Jarrett and D ' Amore started and then they will see the error of their ways . " Maria said .

" Yeah , but will they see it before they destroy the foundation and brotherhood backstage that all of us created , after Chase , Candido , Jimmy , and you , Maria , AMW were the only other ones I use to be able to trust to have my back whether backstage or out on the town or whatever , I could trust them . And after our matches although some got pretty brutal like with the Six Sides of Steel , I was worried about getting seriously hurt by guys I once called brothers . " Andy said .

" I use to ride with Chris and James to the show before Andy came to TNA , but then they started siding with Jarrett and it became dangerous to be around them . " Chase said .

" Hey , " Maria said to the Naturals .

" What ? " Andy and Chase asked .

" We have the best group going with us right now and trust me when I say that what Rhyno is doing right now will help and as soon as 3D gets back we will have an even more stable guys to deal with the issue with Jarrett . But , don ' t forget what Candido and Jimmy taught both of you , you guys are a stable tag team as well , so , we will need both of you to help deal with this until Jarrett ' s Army is gone . " Maria said .

" We ' re not stopping , " The Naturals said .

" Good , " Maria said .

" But , I need some sleep , " Andy yawned walking to his room .

" I thought vampires stayed up all night and slept during the day ? " Maria asked making Chase laugh .

" Not this one , " Andy chuckled .

Maria looked out the window at the ocean thinking about what the Naturals were worried about with Jarrett ' s Army and AMW and she wondered how pissed Storm would be if he found out that she was at the Naturals ' home .

" Maria , you okay ? " Chase asked .

" Just wondering what its going to take to actually get Chris and James out of Jarrett ' s Army . " Maria said .

" You tell me and then all of us will know . " Chase sighed again as they heard Andy groan as he got into bed .

" Andy , are you okay ? " Maria asked as Chase looked at the door to his partner ' s room concerned .

" Outside of feeling like I want to kill a certain Wildcat , yeah , I ' m good . " Andy said Maria sensing his temper going up .

Andy didn ' t go off regularly as he was normally good at keeping his anger in check and was normally joking around , but Maria could feel that he wasn ' t in a good mood at the moment and that the Jarrett Army issues were getting to him .

" Hmm , " Chase sighed again .

Maria saw that both Naturals needed a boost of energy and confidence from someone who was better than her to see through the issues they were going through and thought about a friend of hers from WCW who worked in TNA .

" Chase , can I ask you something ? " Maria asked thinking about it .

" What is it ? " Chase looked at Maria curiously .

" Would you and Andy benefit from having another manager , well more like a coach and mentor than a manager ? " Maria asked .

" Coach and mentor ? " Andy asked walking to the door .

" We had a mentor , Chris Candido , " Chase said .

" I know you two would want to replace Candido or to try replace Jimmy either which is the reason I am asking if you guys wanted this , " Maria said .

" Andy ? " Chase asked .

" What kind of coach are we talking about ? " Andy asked .

" A hard ass and one that will give both of you a serious power boost to where you can withstand and even take on the new found strength of AMW ' s , even better he already works for TNA and he ' s someone that both Jerry Jarrett and Dixie Carter backs , so , Jeff can ' t fire him either . " Maria said .

Both , Andy and Chase ' s eyes met as they both began to like what they were hearing from Maria knowing a power boost would benefit the tag team .

" Okay , we will take you up on your offer . " Chase finally said .

" Then give me a chance to talk to him ? " Maria asked .

" Okay , but will we know who it is ? " Andy asked .

" Let me just say that you will when you see him as I don ' t want to spoil the surprise . " Maria looked at both of them as they realized Maria was going to help them in a big way .

" Okay , " The Naturals said .

" Alright , now come on , Andy , so I can pamper you , so , you can actually get to sleep without hurting . " Maria taking Andy ' s hand as they both went into his room this time .

" Bedtime , " Chase said locking up the house and going to his own room wondering what Maria was planning now .

 **AMW ' s Apartment**

AMW and Gail walked into their apartment without Maria as she had gone to hang out with friends and to see Trish Stratus . James was glad of this as he need to tell Chris and Gail the plan as he looked at both of them as they realized the Cowboy had something he needed to say .

" What ' s wrong ? " Chris asked Storm .

James told them what he saw backstage with Andy and Maria explaining what he wanted to do to Andy Douglas to remind him to stay away from Storm ' s girl and baby .

" I like , no wait , I love it , eliminate one of the Naturals in a very violent way . " Chris said .

" But , I don ' t want Maria in the line of fire , going out there to stop it , or anyone hurting her as she does still carry our child . " Storm making sure Chris understood .

" No problem , I can always be a detour to keep Maria away from the ring . " Gail said .

" But , don ' t hurt her Gail . " James stressed to her .

" I won ' t , Storm . " Gail said .

" Then lets do it , " James pulling three beers out of the refridgerator , opening , and handing them to Chris and Gail to finalize the deal in their own way .

" We take out one of the Naturals , " Chris said .

" But , what if Chase gets in the way ? " Gail asked first .

" Then he just becomes another victim and hospital can put his bed next to Andy ' s for all I care . " James said .

" To AMW and the dominance we will show over the Naturals , the rest of the Tag Team Division , and to the eventual rule of TNA Impact . " Chris said as the clanked their beers and drank them together .

 **Naturals ' Beach House - Andy ' s Room**

Andy and Maria were now in Andy ' s room where Maria was pampering him by rubbing his head , neck , shoulders , and back getting him to relax after the beating he took from AMW and Wildcat trying to split Andy ' s head open with the handcuffs .

" That feels good , " Andy said .

" Good then you can sleep , " Maria said knew that Andy had some trouble sleeping , so , it seemed like a big thing to her to actually get him to sleep peacefully .

" Yeah , " Andy relaxing .

" Andy ? " Maria asked .

" Yes , Maria , " Andy said .

" I don ' t know how the Cowboy will feel about this , but I was wondering if you would be the godfather of my baby ? " Maria asked feeling like if she had someone like Andy that she could trust to take care of her baby if something were to happen to her and Storm then she could relax herself .

" You really want me , too ? " Andy asked .

" Yes , I know James is going to say something about Chris being the babies godfather instead , but the only way I can relax is if someone I can trust on the side of the ones against Jarrett ' s Army would take of the baby if something went wrong . " Maria said .

" Then I will do it if it helps you and the baby out . " Andy promised .

" Thank you , Vampire Lord . " Maria said .

" Anything for you , my fair , Vampire Mistress . " Andy laughed giving her a brotherly kiss on the forehead and then both of them fell asleep together on Andy ' s bed .


	12. Beauty Rest

_A/N: So , Maria , is going to contact someone to help the Naturals against Jarrett ' s Army , I wonder who that could be , hmm ?_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Jarrett ' s Army or any other wrestler that may appear in this story ._

Chapter 12 : Beauty Rest

 **Next Morning - Naturals ' Beach House**

The following morning at the Naturals ' beach house , Andy and Maria , woke up to find something smelling good in the kitchen .

" Surely that isn ' t Chase in the kitchen cooking , as Chase burns toast like a champion . " Andy said .

" Then who would be making the house smell this good ? " Maria asked .

" Please tell me you are cooking bacon with that ? " They heard Chase ask whoever it was doing the cooking .

" Bacon has a lot of grease in it , Chase , its bad for you . " They heard the voice of Christopher Daniels answer Stevens in the kitchen .

" Hey , I ' m a man , CD , and real men eat bacon , meaning I want bacon . " Chase said .

" Then fix it , " Daniels said .

" I can ' t I got to go wake up the children . " Chase said as they heard AJ Styles laugh and mumble something .

" I hate people being loud in the morning . " Maria whispered to Andy .

" Me too , " Andy agreed looking at the clock as Chase banged on the door .

" Rise and shine guys , breakfast is almost ready . " Chase called into Andy and Maria who both groaned as the door opened and Chase poked his smiling face into the room .

" Chase , how are you always so bright and chipper in the morning ? " Maria asked .

" You should always start a beautiful morning with a smile Maria , that ' s the Chase Stevens way and motto . " Chase said .

" Yeah and the Andy Douglas motto is mornings are aweful and attack the one who interrupts beauty rest time , " Andy throwing a pillow towards his partner ' s face who moved causing the pillow to make contact with Sonjay ' s face instead .

" Hey , " Sonjay said as AJ and Sabin laughed .

" Whoops , Chase wasn ' t suppose to move . " Andy said as Maria laughed , too .

" What are you guys all doing here anyway ? " Maria asked .

" AMW threw a party last night at the apartment complex and looks like Team Canada was invited , so , we came here . " Sabin said .

" Yeah , they showed up after you two had went to sleep . " Chase said as Andy and Maria got up walking into the living area of the Naturals ' home .

" CD , make sure you put blood with Andy ' s as he needs his daily dose in the mornings . " Maria said making all of them laugh especially Andy .

" What kind of blood would Andy even need ? " Daniels asked curiously .

" B Positive . " Maria said making Andy laugh even harder .

" Because no one wants to be negative , " Chase laughed .

" True , breakfast is ready if you guys want it . " Daniels said .

" Just remember I am eating for two now . " Maria said pointing at her belly .

" Sometime , Chase acts like he is eating for two . " Andy said .

" Hey , " Chase said .

" Bye , " Sabin and Sonjay both teased Stevens .

" So , did you guys leave Rhyno at the apartments to deal with Jarrett ' s Army or what ? " Maria asked as they ate .

" No , he went to check on the Dudleys and apparently they are bringing their little brother with them next time . " AJ informed them .

" Spike , " Maria smiled knowing that Spike had enough energy to run circles around Jarrett ' s Army .

" If Brother Runt is coming then we may need to put the sound barrier guys on notice . " Daniels said .

" Is he really that fast ? " Andy asked as he was the one thought to be the fastest in the TNA locker room .

" Oh yeah , but we haven ' t exactly put that speed to test against you , yet , Count Douglas . " Maria said .

" Oh , " Chase said as a knock came at the door making Andy check the door seeing Rhyno and all three members of Team 3D with him , so , he opened it .

" This is a surprise , " Andy said letting them in .

" Bubba Ray , Devon , Spike . " Maria got up hugging her three friends .

" Maria , " Spike went to jump on Maria , but Rhyno grabbed him .

" No , Spike , Maria is pregnant so you can ' t jump on her like you normally do . " Rhyno said .

" Pregnant ? " Bubba and Devon asked .

Maria told Team 3D everything that had happened since she was acted the night before Controversy in Canada took place including her being pregnant with Storm ' s baby and the fact that she was now being hunted down by some creeps .

" While you definitely seemed to be able to take care of yourself over here , you have also gotten yourself into some trouble , Maria . " Devon said .

" Hey , its not my fault . " Maria said .

" When did you become pregnant with that Cowboy ' s kid ? " Bubba Ray asked .

" Before they went to Canada and before we knew anything about Jarrett ' s Army , Bubba . " Maria said .

" And this attack happened when ? " Devon asked .

" Same night , but all of AMW weren ' t there as its been proven that they were at the Impact Zone together that night with Jarrett ' s Army . " Maria said .

" Yeah , we check the camera ' s after Maria gave us the news . " Sabin said .

" Everything started happening after that . " Maria said .

" We can definitely help protect Maria along with you guys , but what is AMW doing about this seeing as it is Storm ' s baby ? " Spike asked .

" He ' s surprisingly been very attentive to the fact that this is our baby instead of just leaving me to deal with it . He even asked me to stay with them after my apartment was broken into as far as not putting the baby in danger , Chris , was a little more reluntant but I think it was more along the lines of Jeff finding out . Gail never said one way or the other , but I think she would go along with whatever Harris does . " Maria said .

" Tag Teams stick together even if its against their own boss , I know I would have Andy ' s back if it was him despite who was telling me no and what could happen . " Chase said .

" My brother , " Andy said .

" Has a very good point , " Bubba Ray said looking at Andy and Chase wondering if they were as strong of a tag team as everyone had told him .

Just then AJ ' s cell phone alerted him to a text message making him look and actually do something of a grin .

" What happened ? " Sonjay asked .

" Jarrett ' s Army just lost a member after that attack that was done last night on the X-Division . " AJ said .

" Who ? " Daniels and Rhyno asked excited .

" According to what Killings just sent in a text , Johnny Devine , has pulled out of Team Canada and Jarrett ' s Army due to not agreeing with the attack on the X-Division . " AJ read the text out loud .

" I could have told you that he was going to be pissed about that . " Andy said as he and Johnny had actually been friends , but he wasn ' t sure how their friendship was since Jarrett ' s Army had started up .

" So , that leaves just Petey , Roode , Eric Young , and A1 in D ' Amore ' s group , " Sabin said .

" Yeah , to bad Petey wouldn ' t pull out along with him , but we can ' t convince him that the X-Division is more important than Jarrett ' s Army at the moment . " Sonjay said .

" So , these four or five if you count Scott D ' Amore are apart of Jarrett ' s Army along with Jeff , Harris , Storm , and Gail Kim ? " Devon asked .

" Yeah , AMW or America ' s Most Wanted . " Chase answered .

" Anyone else ? " Bubba Ray asked .

" Just Abyss , James Mitchell , Alex Shelley , and Monty Brown . " Daniels said .

" Alright , then we will start figuring out what to do to bring them down . " Rhyno said .

" Hey , don ' t think for one minute we are stepping aside and not helping you guys deal with Jeff and his crew . " Andy said .

" Wasn ' t asking you guys , too , but we do have a friend coming in soon and it would be best to keep it quiet from everyone in order to get the upper hand on Jarrett ' s Army . " Bubby Ray said .

" We ' re okay with that , " Chase agreed to it .

" And we can see what Cassidy has on Raven and talk Ron Killings , Lance Hoyt , and the James Gang into assisting us against the problems in the locker room . " AJ said .

" Yeah , that ' s true and have the X-Division on alert to help as well . " Daniels added .

" We are more than willing to be of assistance . " Sabin said .

" Yeah , " Sonjay said .

" I may have someone else who could come in to help , but let me get through to him , guys . " Rhyno said .

" Who did you have in mind , Rhyno ? " Spike asked .

" Sabu , " Rhyno said .

" That would definitely be a game changer and an offsetter to Jarrett ' s plans . " Bubba Ray said .

" Agreed , " Devon said .

" See Andy , we have an army of our own now and once I put into motion what I have planned , maybe we will have one more on ourside . " Maria said .

" Yeah , " Andy agreed .

" What do you have planned ? " AJ asked Maria curiously .

" A power boost for the Naturals . " Maria said .

" Interesting , " Sabin said looking at the Naturals .

" Yes , we are interested in this as well . " Chase said .

" What is the power boost ? " Sonjay asked .

" More like who is the power boost and I am going to say wait and find out . " Maria said .

" Ooo , a mystery , I like it . " Spike said making them laugh .

 **Hideout**

The one ' s responsible for the attack on Maria and the break-ins of both Maria ' s apartment and AMW ' s apartment were going over the results of what they found surprised at the news that was revealed to them .

" I wonder just what would happen if this were to get out and how it would not only affect Maria and AMW , but the whole workings and foundation of TNA Impact ? " One of the thugs questioned .

" It will work to our advantage , so , keep a lid on everything until its time to reveal what we found . " The girl in charge said .

 **AMW ' s Apartment - Chris and Gail ' s Room**

Chris was once again in his and Gail ' s room trying to find those personal items he had not too long ago lost , beginning to worry about where they could have been as a knock came at the door .

" Yeah , " Chris said .

" Chris , Shelley just dropped off another videotape , bro , and he sent news that may change the power in Jarrett ' s Army . " Storm said .

" Come in , " Chris looked at the door as Storm walked in .

" What are you doing ? " James asked looking at the mess .

" I misplaced something , what ' s this about the power in the Army ? " Chris asked .

" Johnny Devine backed out of Team Canada and Jarrett ' s Army due to the attack on the one ' s in the X-Division last night , Chris . " Storm said .

" His loss , our gain , and once Jarrett takes over with the help of AMW , Mitchell , Abyss , Monty , Shelley , and those left in Team Canada , then Devine will be just another drop in the bucket . " Chris said .

" I know , but I ' m a little worried about him joining the other side , seeing as he and Andy Douglas were friends at one time . " James said .

" Are you worried about losing Maria or the baby to Andy ? " Harris asked curiously .

" More so the baby than Maria , but I can ' t leave my baby , even if its with Maria without a mother . " Storm starting to wonder if it was a good idea that he was as worried about Maria as he had been , sure the baby was important to him being his and everything , but after that Maria could do whatever she wanted .

" Yeah , whatever , " Chris said looking at the stuff on the floor .

" So , what is it you misplaced ? " Storm asked .

" Some pictures and a locket that I had since I was a child . " Chris said .

" When did they go missing ? " James asked .

" I ' m not pointing any fingers here , but they went missing after Maria showed up and after all of us including Maria were at the Impact Zone . " Chris said making James look at the Wildcat concerned as he walked to the alarm system checking it realizing that it had been tampered with .

" Somebody has messed with the security system . " James looking at how the wiring was a little messed up .

" But , how did they get in ? " Chris asked .

" Don ' t know yet , let me go to my truck for a minute . " Storm stepping out of the apartment , before walking back in with a screwdriver from his truck taking a chair from the kitchen table and putting it in front of the air vent that was facing the alarm system .

" What are you doing ? " Chris asked curiously .

" Hang on , Cat . " James said opening the air vent and fiddling inside of it before pulling a video camera from the vent .

" When did you put that there ? " Chris asked surprised .

" After Kash started hitting Maria years ago and tried to hurt her here , I ' ve kept the batteries changed in it every so often , just in case something happened and we needed evidence . " James said making Chris flash back to a time when AMW were actually respected in the locker room , but those days were over with the powers that be decided to turn there backs on the original tag team of TNA .

" Moment of wisdom from the Cowboy . " Chris joked .

" The beer helps with that man . " James said as he got down from the chair pulling back to the table before checking what was on the tape .

" Storm ? " Chris asked .

" Forgive me for not getting Maria out of our apartment sooner , " James sighed realizing that those creeps had broken into their apartment like they had Maria ' s before recognizing the tattoo on one of the guys tampering with the security system as he began to wonder .

" So , they followed her here . " Harris knowing who Storm was talking about knowing this maybe worse than Jarrett finding out about Maria staying with them as anyone of them including Gail and Maria could be in trouble .

" Yeah , but for some reason , I may know who one of these guys are . " James taking the videotape from the camera and sticking it in the VHS player before going to his room and grabbing one of the old TNA program books from his room turning it to who he was looking for as the video made it to the thug , Storm , stopped it where he could see the tattoo good , looking back at the book .

" Who is it ? " Chris asked about to go off .

" Tattoo on that guys arm is very familiar to the one on the very Kid Kash that tried to harm Maria years ago . " James showing the Wildcat the picture of Kash in the book as Chris noticed the same thing as the Cowboy with the tattoo on the thug ' s arm and Kash ' s arm were the same .

" This changes everything . " Chris said .

" Yeah , who did Maria say she was going to stay with at catering , last night ? " James asked .

" She said friends of her ' s and then Trish Stratus , why you think Trish maybe apart of this ? " Chris asked .

" No , Trish ' s schedule is far to busier than ours with WWE , I was just wondering if she actually mentioned who these friends were . But , I may have an idea , because they ' re friends of her ' s backstage that don ' t stay at these apartments like the other TNA guys . " Storm said .

" And those friends are who exactly ? " Chris asked .

" The Naturals , " James said .

" Don ' t think for one minute that I am going over to the Naturals ' place just to tell Maria that Kash is after her again . " Chris shook his head no .

" I wasn ' t going to ask you , too , nor was I going to go over there either . But , we could use someone to send a message to them , Wildcat . " James looked at Devine going by the kitchen window as Cowboy opened the door grabbed Johnny and pulled him into AMW ' s apartment .

" Storm , let me go , " Devine said .

" After , you do me a favor . " James said .

" Maybe you two haven ' t gotten the message , I am no longer with Jarrett ' s Army as I have other business to attend to in the X-Division and with going over to Japan for TNA , so , enough . " Johnny said about to leave .

" Andy Douglas , " Storm said making Johnny stop .

" What are you two wanting with Andy ? " Johnny asked suspiciously .

" Look at the TV screen , the guy on it is going after Maria who is carrying my baby , Maria went to stay with the Naturals for a little while and I am not going over there to tell them due to reason you already know about and Wildcat ' s not going over either . So , if you want that thug and his friends to go after your buddy in the Naturals then call him and warn him that one of the people after Maria is Kid Kash and AMW has proof that it ' s him after they broke into AMW ' s apartment , okay ? " Storm asked .

" I will call them for Andy and Maria , not you two bozos , now I ' m leaving . " Johnny walked out of AMW ' s aparment .

" You think he got the message ? " James asked .

" Yeah , in a very nice way . " Chris surprised at Storm ' s sudden methodical change of attitude .

" Its the Cowboy in me , Chris . " James said .

 **The Naturals ' Beach House**

The Naturals and Maria were now relaxing watching TV after their company had left for the day as Andy ' s phone rang in his room .

" I wonder who that could be calling ? " Andy asked walking into the room .

" If the pizza man doesn ' t get here in about ten minutes , the only tip he is getting is for him to move faster with that delivery . " Chase complained making Maria laugh at how impatient Stevens was acting .

" Hello , " Andy answered the phone surprised to her Johnny Devine on the other end of the line .

" What ? So , that would be the reason you backed on them , okay , yeah I will let her and Chase know about it , thanks , Johnny , bye . " Andy walked back in as Maria sensed something from him .

" What ? " Maria asked .

" AMW ' s apartment was broken into not long after you started staying with them and they didn ' t realize anything until some of Wildcat ' s things went missing one night when you guys were at the Impact Zone . Apparently , the thugs after you may have followed you and Storm there and AMW seems to think with some video camera footage that they have that one of those thugs is Kid Kash , James hid the camera in AMW ' s place after Kash was being abusive to you years ago to try and catch him in the act and left the camera for emergency purposes . " Andy said .

" At least the identity of one of them has been found . " Chase said .

" Yeah , but the last thing I wanted to do was put them in harm ' s way from these thugs even if AMW is being a bunch of jerks . " Maria said .

" We will stop them , Maria , its just lucky that AMW still has enough sense and heart to at least contact us about this even if they used Johnny to do it . " Andy said .

" So , why did Devine back out of Jarrett ' s Army ? " Chase asked .

" To help the X-Division and he will be going to Japan for a little while to help promote TNA as well . " Andy said .

" Would it still be a good idea to go and see Trish , tomorrow ? " Maria asked .

" As long as you don ' t go alone , but I have fan stuff to do tomorrow with Sabin and Killings , " Chase said .

" What about you , Vampire Lord ? " Maria asked Andy .

" Chase ? " Andy looked at his partner .

" Hey , its up to you , bro . " Chase said .

" Alright , I will go with you , Maria . " Andy said .

" Yay , the Vampire Lord and his Mistress can go together . " Maria cheered making both of them laugh as a knock came at the door .

Chase got up and got the door paying the pizza man and taking the pizza from the man .

" Dinner is served . " Chase said putting the pizza in the kitchen with a smile as Andy and Maria laughed this time .


	13. Red

_A/N: So , Maria and Andy are going to see Trish Stratus in Tampa , I wonder what Trish will think of Andy when she sees him ?_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Jarrett ' s Army or any other wrestler that may appear in this story ._

Chapter 13 : Red

 **In The Car on the Way to See Trish**

The following afternoon , Andy and Maria were making their way to see Trish Stratus and her boyfriend Chris Jericho , or Y2J for those in the wrestling world . Maria , was sitting in passenger seat with her hair down and kind of tossed in a cute way , shades on and as casually dressed as possible with maternity clothes on now and a classic **Austin 3:16** t-shirt on that Chase had chuckled at when he had seen it before they left for Tampa . Maria was actually very relaxed at the moment which she normally was when she was around Andy , so , this wasn ' t anything new to Andy to see her relaxed and smiling it made him more at peace as well when she was happy .

" Chase thought it was funny seeing you in an Austin shirt . " Andy said .

" I don ' t know why , Austin was always really cool to me when I was in WWE , he calls me Red . " Maria laughed .

" I can see why , " Andy glancing at the red hair .

" Hey , now , watch it Count Douglas , " Maria teased .

" Or what ? " Andy asked .

" No vampire movies for a week , that includes Underworld , " Maria warned making  
Andy look at her with his mouth opened and a hurt look on his face .

" You just hurt my heart , girl . " Andy said .

" Then be good or Vampiress will have to restrict you from the vampire movies . " Maria informed Andy .

" Yes , my lady . " Andy smiled taking her hand and kissing the top of it like a gentlemen .

Maria looked at Andy with wonder , sometimes she wished that she had met Andy before Storm and that the baby belonged to Andy as she knew that he would always be around to take care of both her and the baby . But , Maria still felt something deep down in her for the Cowboy and he had been very helpful so far to her and had made sure that the baby and her were safe .

" Maria , " Andy said knowing something was on her mind .

" I ' m just thinking on how everything has changed in years time within TNA and our friends , a year ago today we were all in AMW ' s apartment celebrating the success of TNA with AJ , Daniels , Rhyno , you and Chase , AMW , Team Canada , Sonjay , Sabin , and some of the other guys , we were so happy and now Jarrett starts this paranoid , bull shit with the TNA office being against them and Jarrett ' s Army causing everything to all apart . I wish things hadn ' t changed then I wouldn ' t have to worry about anything going wrong if Storm decides to back out on me and the baby . " Maria said .

" Maria , if he does I will break him and I will take care of you myself . " Andy promised her .

" You would do that for me , Andy ? " Maria asked .

" Of course , your Vampire Lord will always protect you , Maria . " Andy said .

" Sometimes I wish it was you , Andy . " Maria said .

" Really ? " Andy asked surprised .

" Yeah , of course then Chase would be the funny uncle . " Maria said making Andy laugh hard as she joined in on the laughter with him .

" That ' s good , " Andy said .

Soon the two were pulling up at the apartment Trish and Jericho had down in Tampa for when they had time off from WWE or when they were wrestling in the area .

" Hmm , " Chris Jericho said when he saw Maria get out with Andy .

" Y2J , what are you doing ? " Maria asked as she hugged the man .

" Enjoying the beautiful day , sweet Maria . " Jericho said as Trish came out hugging Maria .

" Trish , " Maria said .

" Maria , honey its been so long , " Trish said as she looked at Andy .

" This is Andy Douglas . " Maria introducing them to Andy .

" Hi , " Andy said .

" Is he the father ? " Trish asked as Christian Cage poked his head out the door .

" Is who the father ? Maria ! " Christian cheered when he spotted her hugging the red head .

" Christian , " Maria shocked at the other Canadian being here as Lisa came out .

" Lisa , Maria is here . " Christian said .

" I see that dear , " Lisa , Christian ' s better half hugged her .

" So , are you the father ? " Jericho asked Andy .

" No , " Andy said .

" James Storm is the father . " Maria said .

" As in the Cowboy that ' s apart of Jarrett ' s bullshit group in TNA at the moment ? " Christian asked .

" Yeah , let ' s talk about it inside , perferably . " Jericho suggested .

" Good idea , baby , he ' s smart . " Trish said .

" When he ' s not being goofy . " Maria said .

" That doesn ' t stop , " Christian and Lisa said .

" You two need to help Maria get her stuff in the house . " Trish glared at Jericho and Christian making them not argue .

" Come on , Captain we better do what the lady of the house says . " Jericho said as the two helped Maria get her bags in as Andy got his own .

Once they were in Maria told them everything that was going on since she last saw him including the mess that she was involved in and the mess in TNA .

" Don ' t get hung up on the issues in TNA as you guys will be getting some help in two weeks and an even bigger aid after the new year . " Christian said .

" What help ? " Andy asked interested .

" Sabu and myself will be arriving in two weeks , as for the new year , Dixie asked me to keep it quiet , but trust me when I say this is biggest and best help TNA could ask for and that goes double for dealing with Jeff Jarrett . " Christian said .

" You ' re the brother that Rhyno mentioned . " Maria realized smiling bigger knowing that Christian was coming to TNA .

" That would be me , " Christian said .

Maria hugged Christian again happy to have one of the other guys that she was close to in WWE being apart of TNA .

" Maria , likes that idea . " Jericho said .

" Yeah , it feels like my WWE family and TNA family are coming together . " Maria smiled like a little girl at Christmas .

Andy could actually sense how happy she was which was making it hard for him to contain the excitement .

" So , what do we want to do ? " Christian asked .

" Shopping , " Maria , Trish , and Lisa said at the same time making the guys groan .

" Andy , " Maria smiled seductively at him .

" I ' m in , " Andy said .

" Dude , you cave to easily . " Jericho looked at Andy .

" She threatened to take vampire movies away . " Andy shrugged .

" Oh my god , I just realize who this is , you use to be the vampire , fanatic kid that Maria use to manage . You ' re the one who bit Maria on the wrist where she now has the vampire fangs tattood on her . " Trish realized like it was the most amazing thing in the world .

" Kid ? " Andy asked .

" She could have called you worse , Andy . " Maria said looking on the bright side .

" So , what about that shopping spree ? " Lisa asked .

" Alright , we can go on a shopping spree . " Christian giving in .

" I guess we are going out then , " Jericho said .

 **Impact Zone**

Chase Stevens , Chris Sabin , and Ron Killings was at the Impact Zone doing some stuff for the fans and TNA in general , most of this was autographing things and getting pictures with the fans that had special tickets for that night . They were also doing things for the relationship between TNA and Universal Studios in Orlando since the Impact Zone was located at one of the stages owned by Universal Studios . All of a sudden after they were done Johnny Devine and Sonjay Dutt in a panic found them as it was an emergency with one of the radios used by the backstage guys .

" Hey guys , what ' s wrong ? " Chase asked .

" You guys need to hear this . " Johnny said as he turned up the sound on the radio .

" Maria , was going to Trish ' s place tonight , so , that is our opportunity to take her out and whoever is with her needs to be dealt with as well . " A lady said .

" I ' m tracking them now , but by what I found out its Andy Douglas who has gone with Maria to see Trish . " Kid Kash ' s voice said on the radio making Chase look up at the guys paniced .

" I don ' t care whose with her , you break both of them . " The lady said before the radios went dead .

" How is this on these radios ? " Ron asked .

" They could be using radios off their on and we just so happened to pick up the wavelength of their radio when we were helping the backstage guys get ready for the house show later in the week . " Sonjay said .

" Hmm , guys , get in contact with AJ , Daniels , Rhyno , 3D , and the James Gang , Devine come with me . " Chase said grabbing the radie and leaving with Johnny before anything coul be said or asked .

" Where are we going , Chase ? " Johnny asked .

" To talk to AMW and your Team Canada guys . " Chase said .

" Be careful as D ' Amore maybe in there . " Devine said .

" Right , " Chase walking up to the locker room the AMW and Team Canada occupied now knocking on the door .

Eric Young opened , but when he saw Chase and Jonnny he nearly panicked looking behind him .

" Don ' t hurt me . " Eric said .

" We are not going to hurt you , Eric , we need to speak to AMW and the guys on neutral ground as Maria is in trouble . " Devine said .

" Petey and Coach may hit me again , Johnny . " Eric said .

" Is coach inside ? " Chase asked .

" No , but Petey is . " Eric whispered .

" Eric , please this is an emergency , bro . " Devine said .

" Is that the beer delivery at the door , EY ? " Harris asked .

" No , Wildcat , no , " Eric said Chris coming to the door groaning when he saw Chase and Johnny .

" What now ? " Chris asked .

" Maria is in trouble , Kash is going after her , the baby , and Andy . " Chase said turning the radio on and letting the Wildcat hear the message himself .

" Wait , isn ' t Maria pregnant ? " Eric just realized .

" Yeah , " Johnny said .

" I ' ll help , " Eric said making Chris look at him .

" Whose side are you on ? " Chris asked .

" Maria and baby , its the Canadian way to help a pregnant lady when a goon is after them , so , I am going to help Johnny rescue them , Petey and Scott can slap me silly for all I care when I get back , but I ' m going . " Eric leaving the locker room like he meant business .

" Do you even know where you are going , Showtime ? " Johnny asked .

" No , " Eric stopped .

" So , what ' s it going to be Chris ? Are you just going to let your best friend ' s kid get hurt because of some damn war in the locker room ? " Chase asked .

" What about Maria ? " Storm asked coming to the door from catering .

Chase let him hear the message .

" I wouldn ' t be here if it wasn ' t because your kid is in danger and Maria seems to think you would help her and the baby . " Chase said .

" Has anyone been sent to help Maria ? " Storm asked .

" Andy went with her to see Trish , but I just sent some of our guys to contact AJ , Daniels and a few others to go ahead of us . " Chase said .

" What do you want to do James since obviously these guys are going to keep attacking the apartment to if we don ' t ? " Chris asked .

" Call the rest of Team Canada minus Scott , we may need the help . " James said .

" Alright , I will call them and let Gail know to keep Jarrett and Scott preoccupied . " Chris whispered in Storm ' s ear stepping into the locker room .

" Should we call Andy and warn him ? " Johnny asked Chase .

" Yeah , " Chase walking off with Johnny , EY watching as they called Andy .


	14. Girl

_A/N: Uh oh , Maria and Andy are in trouble and surprisingly AMW and Team Canada are actually going to help the ones going against Jarrett ' s Army take care of Kid Kash ._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Jarrett ' s Army or any other wrestler that may appear in this story ._

Chapter 14 : Girl

 **Mall**

Andy , Jericho , and Christian still couldn ' t believe how easy it had been for the girls to convince them to go to the mall on a shopping spree , but here they were at the mall and Maria , Trish , and Lisa looked satisfied so who were the guys to argue against the outting .

" I can always go to Hot Topic later . " Andy shrugged .

" You sound like Jeff Hardy , " Christian shook his head .

" Give the man some credit , Captain , for looking on the bright side . " Jericho said .

" What are you boys talking about ? " Maria asked as she smiled when the girls approached them .

" Hot Topic , " Andy said .

" Seriously ? " Trish and Lisa asked wondering what kind of guy Andy was if he was wanting to go into Hot Topic .

" Its okay , Andy , we can go . " Maria putting her hand on his arm as they walked off to Hot Topic .

" What ? " Trish looked at Jericho and Christian .

" We don ' t know , " Jericho and Christian looking innocent .

" You two are the farthest thing from innocent . " Lisa shook her head as they followed Maria .

Not long after looking around in Hot Topic with Andy , they walked out as Andy ' s phone rang and he answered .

" Hey Chase , what ? No , we are at the mall in Tampa , why ? " Andy asked then turned ghost white .

" Andy ? " Maria started feeling the panic from him as Christian and Jericho saw the same thing as Trish and Lisa approached them .

" So , he ' s on his way here , alright we will be on the look out , yeah , I ' m actually surprised at that as well , but we may need them if its anything like his normal idea . " Andy talking to Chase .

" What happened ? " Christian asked Maria .

" Don ' t know yet , but he ' s worried about something . " Maria looked at Andy .

" Alright , see you guys soon , bye bro . " Andy hanging up the phone .

" Andy , what happened ? " Maria asked .

" Kash is on his way here to find you , but with orders to take out anyone around you . " Andy said .

" What ? " Maria asked worried .

" Look , Chase and the guys are on their way here and somehow they convinced AMW and Team Canada to help us at least this once , plus I ' m not about to let anything happen to you and the baby Maria , so , please don ' t panic . " Andy said .

" Maybe you should be careful with telling her things that you can ' t do , Andy . " Kash said as he stepped out of the shadows looking at Maria .

" Kash , " Andy said .

" Andy , its a wonder that you can survive two minutes without Chase and now here you are promising Maria that you will protect her . " Kash mocking Andy as Maria backed up away from Kash .

" I will protect her from you and anyone else who wishes to hurt her and the baby . " Andy declared glaring at Kash prepared to fight if it came to it .

" Boys , " Kash said as a couple of thugs came and grabbed Maria only to have Jericho and Chrisitan punched them in the face .

" Back off , Andy isn ' t the only one here who will protect Maria . " Christian informed Kash .

" Big deal , a couple of WWE losers working with a TNA brat . " Kash said .

" You ' re not so impressive . " Jericho said .

" Neither are you , Y2J . " Kash said .

" Why don ' t you leave before you get into trouble , Kash ? " Andy asked .

" No , " Kash said as more thugs came and attacked the guys as Maria , Trish , and Lisa backed up some more .

Andy , Christian , and Jericho were fighting off the thugs , but more kept coming and soon the three were being outnumbered and overpowered by the thugs when several vehicles pulled into the area .

" Andy , " Chase got out with Devine , Sonjay , and Sabin running towards where the fight was happening at jumping in the middle to help fight off the thugs .

" Well , " AJ said .

" Pick an idiot knock him out and then move on to the next one , " Kip giving a small pep talk to the guys .

" My thoughts exactly . " Daniels said .

" Except , I go first , " Rhyno said charging into the fight running a lot of them over .

" After you , " BG both said as the group with AJ jumped into the fight after Rhyno had knocked some of these thugs out .

" Which one is Kash ? " Team 3D asked .

" The ugly one without a mask . " Ron said as they two joined the fight .

AMW and Team Canada look at each other .

" How do we want to do this ? " Petey asked .

" Yeah , we could very well let Kash and his group take out our enemies , but that may mean Maria getting hurt . " Bobby looked at James .

" Or we could help the locker room and Maria comes out of this perfectly fine , but then we get it from Jarrett and D ' Amore . " A1 said .

" Who gives a damn ? " Eric said leaving them in order to join the fight .

" EY , " Petey , Bobby , and A1 said in shock at what just happened .

" What have you guys done to Eric ? " Chris asked .

" Look , I ' m not exactly on the side that opposes Jarrett ' s Army , but I can ' t let Maria and my child to get hurt by Kash and his thugs . And lets also take into account that he broke into our apartment in order to find Maria and stold things that belonged to you Wildcat . " Storm said swallowing his pride as he decided to deal with Kash now and then Andy at the Impact Zone .

" Guys we deal with this now and then deal with AJ and the locker room at the Impact Zone . " Chris said .

" Alright then , " The rest of Team Canada said as the four decided to fight with the thugs .

Chase , AJ , and Daniels finally got to Andy , Christian , and Jericho knocking some of the thugs off of them so they could get free .

" You okay ? " Chase asked Andy .

" Yeah , what about Maria ? " Andy looked behind them to see the girls had their backs to the wall , Kash and some of the thugs standing in front of them .

" Uh oh , " Daniels said .

" We have to stop them ? " Andy running towards where Maria was at as a thug nailed him from behind causing Andy to turn over and glare at him as beer bottle smashed up against the guys face before Andy could start fight or before Chase could help .

The Naturals looked to see James standing their with another beer bottle in hand downing the beer and then looked at him .

" The only reason I did that is because you two have been protecting Maria and our child , don ' t expect me to bail you guys out of danger again . " James said glaring at the Naturals as they heard Maria scream .

" Maria , " They turned to see Trish and Lisa had been tossed out of the way and Kash with his hands on Maria .

" Finally , you are mine , Maria . " Kash said looking into Maria ' s eyes who started shaking in fear as tears fell from her eyes .

" Kash , " Andy pulling Kash off of Maria and tossing him to the pavement as Kash backed up a little scared of the look that was on Andy ' s face , it was like that of someone who would either fight to kill or fight to the death .

Andy followed him as he back up as best he could while still on the ground , but Douglas finally made his way to Kash as he began to give the guy a beating .

" Maria , are you okay ? " Storm asked .

" Yeah , what are you , Chris , and Team Canada doing here ? " Maria asked .

" Chase said you were in trouble , so , we came to deal with the trouble . " James said Maria hugged Storm tight knowing it took a lot for AMW and Team Canada to help the others in the locker room at the moment , but glad he did it for her and the baby .

" Chase , get Andy . " Devine said as they turned to see Andy still try to beat Kash and not letting up .

" Andy , stop , " Chase pulling Andy off of Kash as the thugs came and took Kash away who shockingly was a mess .

" Chase , I ' m going to make him pay for hurting Maria . " Andy growled trying to get free of Chase successfully breaking his partner ' s grip .

" Rhyno , " Chase called .

Rhyno took a hold of Andy and kept him from going after Kash .

" You ' ve already helped her , bro , and then some , but don ' t turn yourself into Kash in the process . " Rhyno said .

" Andy , please enough . " Maria said making him stop and look at her realizing what he had done as he looked at the blood on the ground and on his hands .

" I don ' t know what came over me . " Andy said .

" Great , he ' s psycho . " A1 said .

" Shut up about stuff you don ' t know about Alistair . " Devine growled .

" Maria , are you okay ? " Trish asked as they all looked to see her looking dizzy like she was about to faint .

" I feel ill , " Maria said .

" She needs a hospital . " Lisa said .

" What are you talking about ? " Storm asked Lisa .

" The stress of this whole situation is getting to her , so , we need to make sure that her and the baby isn ' t being affect by the stress or it could kill both of them . " Lisa said .

" Should we call an ambulance or what ? " Sabin asked .

" Yes and preferably ice to keep her cool . " Lisa said .

" I ' ll call the ambulance , " Christian slipping away .

" Do we have any ice ? " Trish asked .

" We did have some , but it all melt in the cool and now its just water and beer . " Storm said .

" Wait , " Eric said .

" What ? " Bobby and Chris asked Eric .

" Is the beer still cold ? " Eric asked the Cowboy .

" Like ice , " James said as Eric got up and ran to vehicle that AMW and Team Canada were using .

" What ' s up with him ? " Spike asked .

Eric came back with a cold , beer bottle that hadn ' t been used and pressed it to Maria ' s head which made her start coming around looking at everyone .

" That was brilliant . " Jericho said impressed .

" Thank ' s , Showtime . " Maria said hugging Eric .

" Aw shucks , " Eric turned three different shades of red as he blushed in front of everyone .

" Eric , " Petey said .

" Don ' t you dare slap him like you ' ve been doing backstage and on camera . " Maria glared at Petey who backed up .

" But , he needs it to keep his head on straight . " Petey and A1 both said .

" He ' s your teammate and I don ' t care how much , Jarrett or D ' Amore is telling you to hit him , you need to stop , teammates don ' t abuse each other . Eric , don ' t let them take your heart and kindness away and don ' t forget who you are , Showtime . " Maria said .

" Uhm , Maria , I did this because I don ' t like the idea of a pregnant lady getting hurt and caught in the middle of danger and even if it means me siding with my enemies to stop it then that ' s what I will do so , I guess you could say its like a code of honor for me . I am still with Team Canada and Jarrett ' s Army , but if Kash comes back around you can tell me , okay . " Eric said .

" Hold on to that code of honor , Eric , its a good thing to have . " Maria said as the ambulance got there .

" Alright , everyone back up so they can work with her . " Jericho said .

Soon , the ambulance was taking Maria to the hospital in Tampa , Trish and Lisa road with her as the others decided to go to the hospital .

 **Tampa Hospital**

Everyone that had fought with Kash and his thugs were now sitting in the waiting area of the Tampa , Florida hospital waiting on the news about Maria ' s condition . The Naturals was off to the side talking , Andy had changed his shirt to one that didn ' t have blood on it and washed off the blood from his hands , but he and Chase had to clear up the issue at the mall .

" Did , I hurt you ? " Andy asked looking at the bruise on Chase ' s arm .

" No , one of them punched me in the arm , but its nothing to worry about . " Chase said .

" I ' m to worry about though , Chase , I lost control back there and you are now saying this isn ' t the first time . " Andy said scared of what was happening to him .

" Whenever Maria is in trouble this happens , of course whenever you are in trouble she comes to your aid as well , but not with the rage that you do , Andy . " Chase said trying to ease his friend , but also trying to be honest with him as they both needed to figure out this issue with Maria and Andy .

" All I know is that I feel what she feels and she feels what I feel , almost like the way they say twins feel , but we are not related in anyway . " Andy said .

" You guys have been each othes safety net for a long time , a safe place for the other to run to when things get to rough for you . It probably developed when you two were on the independence together before you two came to TNA and it just grew since then until it became this rage you have , but I can ' t say for sure if Maria has any issues with this connection you two have . " Chase said .

" Chase Steven ' s Therapy is open for business . " Daniels said .

" When you ' re good , " Chase joked making Daniels and AJ laugh .

" Guys , " Lisa came out with Maria in a wheelchair .

" Maria , how are you ? " James asked .

" I ' m better than good , daddy . " Maria smiled .

" What is going on ? " Chris asked confused .

" I know the gender of the baby . " Maria said .

" What ? " Andy asked .

" What are we having ? " James asked excited .

" Its a girl , " Maria said .

" YES , whoo hoo , I am getting a girl . " James said .

" Makayla Lisa Storm , " Maria winked .

" Yeah , " James said as Chris looked at his partner wondering if he should smile or be nervous if Jarrett found out , but watching Storm ' s excitement caused him to smile , too .

Sonjay Dutt and Chris Sabin looked at Wildcat smiling almost in shock .

" You are actually smiling , " Sonjay said .

" Unlike that scowling thing he does now , Sonjay . " Sabin said .

" And ? " Chris asked .

" That ' s whats up , " Ron said .

" Cat ' s just happy that he was right about the baby being a girl , because apparently he wants a niece . " James said making Chris look at him again just as a thought came to Harris .

Chris looked at Maria remembering the picture that had been stolen and what was on it , but that ' s not what made him look at Maria . The Wildcat wondered if it was possible that Maria was the little girl in that picture , he was beginning to wonder if she was the one that he had been looking for since he turn eighteen . Chris wondered if she was the one that was taken from in front of his house when they were both kids , and he was beginning to wonder if Maria really was his long , lost sister and that was the reason he felt protective over her for some reason .


	15. Mysteries

_A/N: The baby is a girl , awe ._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Jarrett ' s Army or any other wrestler that may appear in this story ._

Chapter 15 : Mysteries

 **The Naturals ' Beach House**

After the fight at the mall in Tampa , Florida against Kash and his thugs coming after Maria , while Storm wasn ' t necessarily on the side of the Naturals or anyone else that was against Jarrett ' s Army . The Cowboy had come to the conclusion that Maria and the baby was safer with the Naturals at the moment , due to Kash and the rest of the enemies not knowing about where the Naturals lived . So , the Naturals and Maria finally walked back into the beach house after getting everything cleared at the hospital in Tampa and after Maria had gotten more of her stuff from both AMW ' s apartment and her own apartment for her to stay with Andy and Chase .

" At least , Chris and James didn ' t volunteer to come here with us . " Chase said .

" Yeah , " Maria sighed after they had brought her stuff in and she was able to relax on the couch .

" What ' s wrong ? " Andy asked Maria .

" I guess after the incident at the mall , I was kind of hoping it would push at least James into switching sides , but it didn ' t . " Maria sighed again .

" Hmm , " Chase said .

" What ? " Andy asked his partner .

" I think both of you need Chase Stevens ' Therapy Sessions . " Chase said going towards the kitchen .

" How much do you charge ? " Maria asked .

" Not a dime , " Chase said as Andy looked at his partner suspiciously in the kitchen .

" Don ' t you dare touch the stove , the oven , the microwave , or the toaster . " Andy said making Chase look at him .

" But , you said in the car that it was my night to cook , " Chase looking a little hurt .

" Your night to cook means we eat take out remember ? " Andy asked going into the kitchen .

" Take out is bad for you , besides what ' s wrong with my cooking ? " Chase asked .

" Let ' s just say that your cooking ability is the exact opposite of your wrestling skills , Chase . " Andy said making Chase ' s jaw drop open .

" But , I ' m a natural at everything . " Chase said .

" Yeah , you are a natural at burning toast , boiling water is even a disaster with you in the kitchen . " Andy pulling Chase out of the kitchen .

" Meaning he ' s pardon the pun , but a Natural Disaster in the kitchen ? " Maria asked making Chase look at her .

" My point exactly thank you , Maria . " Andy said .

" Besides the baby is craving , Chinese , for some odd reason . " Maria said .

" Fine , we order take out . " Chase shrugged giving in .

" Don ' t feel bad , Chase , you have other good qualities . " Maria said as Andy went to order take out as Chase came over sitting next to Maria on the couch .

" And those qualities are what exactly ? " Chase asked curiously .

" Well , you good at wrestling . " Maria pointed out ,

" Maria , I ' m not just good at wrestling , I ' m not even just great at wrestling , I ' m a natural at professional wrestling . " Chase corrected her making Maria laugh .

" Hey , there ' s two Naturals man , not just one . " Andy said coming over with them once he was done ordering Chinese .

" There really is two of us ? " Chase asked like it was news to him teasing Andy .

" Yes , there ' s two of us crazy . " Andy said throwing one of the small pillows on the couch at Chase ' s face which made contact .

" Hey , now , what if you had hit Maria ? " Chase asked .

" Then he would be grounded from watching vampire movies . " Maria said .

" Ha , " Chase said .

" No worries , I hit what I was aiming for anyways . " Andy shrugged .

" So , what other good qualities do I have ? " Chase asked .

" You make people laugh , " Maria said .

" With him or at him ? " Andy asked curiously .

" Its not nice to laugh at your friends except when they are telling a joke or doing something crazy . " Maria said .

" Chase is crazy , Maria . " Andy said .

" Its a gift making people laugh and the only reason I ' m crazy is because I have a vampire for a partner . " Chase teased .

" Having a vampire for a partner is a privilege you shouldn ' t go without , Chase . " Andy declared .

" Alright , you two , calm down before things get out of hand and I have to grab my belt and then ground both of you . " Maria warned the Naturals .

" Yes Maria , " The Naturals straightened up as Maria ' s phone rang making both of them look at her .

" Hello , " Maria answering her phone as she talked to whoever it was on the phone her face lit up excited .

" What ' s up ? " Andy and Chase asked .

" Okay , I will come by tomorrow , yes , thank you for meeting , bye . " Maria said and then hung up the phone .

" What was that ? " Andy asked curiously .

" Hopefully something good . " Maria said .

" Once again you are being secretive and mysterious . " Chase said .

" It will all be worth it when the plan is revealed . " Maria said .

" Does this have anything to do with the power boost for us ? " Andy asked .

" Maybe , " Maria said stretching out on the couch putting her feet on Chase ' s lap who looked at her feet and then her .

" Are you comfortable ? " Chase asked .

" Yes , very much so , Chase . " Maria said .

" Just checking , " Chase said .

" Uh huh , " Maria said dozing off .

" You can ' t be tired , " Chase said .

" Yes I can be tired and if I wake up to find pen marks on me anywhere , you will be the one grounded , Chase . " Maria warned giving him the evil eye before going to sleep .

Chase smiled deviously as Andy gave him a warning look to not try making Stevens forget the tempting idea .

 **AMW ' s Apartment**

" Man , why did I allow Maria to go off to the Naturals ' place ? Out of all of the stupid ideas I ' ve come up with this one is the worst . Let ' s not mention the fact that we this plan to do away with Andy and possibly Chase , too , if he gets in our way . " Storm ranting as he paced the floor in the apartment he shared with Chris and Gail .

" What are you ranting about ? " Chris asked as he walked from his room seeing the Cowboy pace as he apparently was having some sort of internal debate with himself .

" Why did I think it was a good idea to just allow Maria to go off with the Naturals to their apartment , Cat ? " James asked .

" Because you said that it would be safe if Maria went to the Naturals since Kash and his creeps didn ' t know where Andy and Chase live at , Storm . " Chris reminded him wondering how both of them were still focused on the task that Jarrett gave them with all of these other isssues popping up .

" Yeah , I guess I ' m frustrated at having my child and the mother of my child with someone else , especially another guy . If it had been Traci Brooks or one of the other girls Maria was stay with , I probably wouldn ' t be worried right now . " Storm said as a knock came at their apartment door making them both look at each other as Chris got the door .

The Wildcat stepped back letting Team Canada minus Scott D ' Amore into the apartment as Storm looked at them .

" What happened ? " James asked .

" Nothing yet . " A1 said .

" But , we were wondering . . . " Bobby started .

" . . . exactly how to handle the situation with Kash and still deal with what we need to do with Jarrett ' s Army . " Petey said as Eric looked out the window making sure no one was watching them .

" How about we forget about telling Jeff about any of this and deal with the Kash issue when he actually shows his face around here . " Chris suggested hoping that Jarrett never finds out about them helping their enemies deal with Kash or Maria being at his and Storm ' s apartment .

" Speaking of Kash . " Eric said as Storm came to the window looking out it seeing Kash speaking to someone , but not making out who it was but noticing that it looked like a woman .

" Didn ' t Andy , Chase , and Sonjay mention hearing a woman that night at the bar plotting to hurt Maria or something like that , Chris ? " James asked .

" They did not to long after finding out that Maria was pregnant , why ? " Chris asked .

" Kash is talking to a woman , but I can ' t quite tell from here who she is . " Storm said as the rest of the guys began looking out the window .

" Wait , didn ' t Maria introduce a woman to TNA not to long ago before she stepped out of the ring due to being pregnant ? " Petey asked .

" Jackie Gayda , " Bobby and A1 said .

" Could she be the woman with Kash now and the one the Naturals and Dutt saw at the bar ? " Chris asked looking at Storm .

" I don ' t know , " James going back into the living area of the apartment sitting on the couch to think .

" James , how long exactly have you known , Maria ? " Bobby asked curiously .

" Since we were both kids , what of it ? " Storm asked daring all of them including Chris this time to make something of it .

" Okay , that was a different attitude that I am not use to from you , what ' s up Storm ? " Chris asked a little shocked .

" I saw Maria get abused by her mother when we were both junior ' s in high school and I promised her after the issue was taken care of that I wouldn ' t allow anyone else to hurt her or make an issue of us being together . " Storm said .

" Did the attack on Maria start before or after the Canada deal with Raven and Jarrett went down ? " Bobby asked again .

" Before , as we were all still in town , " Storm said as he and Chris explained everything that happened when Maria was attacked .

" I ' m not an expert on loss memories or whatever , but it sounds like whoever attacked her knew she was with Storm at the bar , followed them to his house , stalked her from their , and then attacked her when she was alone . " Petey said .

" It also sounds like someone set it up to make Maria believe that either it was Storm who attacked her due to her being with him all night , or it being Gail with the fact that whoever attacked Maria used a car that looked like one Gail drives . " A1 said .

" But , for what reason ? " Bobby asked .

" There ' s something else , Maria ' s apartment was broken into when they knew she would be at the doctor ' s office with me . " James said .

" And they broke in here stealing stuff out of my room . " Chris added .

" Outside of Maria , Storm and Gail is connected to you , Chris . " Eric said making all of them look at him .

" What ? " Chris asked .

" I mean , let ' s say that Maria had went to the cops instead of seeking help from AJ , Daniels , and that group or even mentioned anything to Storm as far as checking to make sure Gail wasn ' t the one out that night when she spotted the car . What would the situation have been ? " Eric asked .

" Storm , Gail , or both of them would probably be locked up right now . " A1 said .

" Leaving Chris here alone when they broke in here . " Eric said .

" EY is on to something with this , Chris , what connection do you have with Maria outside of the fact that the baby in her is Storm ' s daughter and you and Storm are tag team partners ? " Bobby asked .

" Except for her being here after her apartment was broken into and her being around back stage , none that I know of , " Chris said .

" Was anything taken from her apartment ? " Petey asked .

" She never mentioned anything if it was , but I let her do the talking to the cops when the place was first broken into as it was her place . " Storm said .

" And what about here ? " Eric asked .

" Some pictures of mine and I locket I had from my childhood . " Chris said .

" Nothing of Storm ' s ? " A1 asked .

" Nope , " James answered .

" Sounds like who ever Kash is with is after both Maria and Chris . " Bobby said .

" I couldn ' t tell you why . " Chris really beginning to wonder about Maria , but was unsure if he wanted to reveal the secrets he kept close to him about his past , secrets that even Storm didn ' t know about which right now seemed right to him .


	16. Neck Injury

_Disclaimer: I do not own Jarrett ' s Army or any other wrestler that may appear in this story ._

Chapter 16 : Neck Injury

 **Next Day - Impact Zone**

The following day , Maria walked into the guy ' s locker room after going to take care of some necessary business that had to be taken care of and she was more than happy about her friend agreeing to the idea she had for the Naturals .

" Chase , what are you doing ? " Maria asked seeing Chase placing something above the bathroom door connected to the locker room .

" I am setting up a trap for the guys , sshh , Maria . " Chase whispered looking back to make sure no one else had entered .

" You ' re trouble , with a capital T , buddy , " Maria said shaking her head , but really needing a laugh at the moment .

" I know , but sometimes it really is worth it . " Chase said after he had finished and the two sat back waiting for an unsuspecting victim to get nailed by the prank .

" Who do you want to get it ? " Maria asked .

" I don ' t care , " Chase snickered .

" And what if it ' s Andy ? " Maria asked .

" He could use a little cooling off . " Chase shrugged .

After awhile more of the guys begin to fill the locker room and none of them got pranked until Sabin went to get ready for that night ' s show and got water dumped on his head causing the guys to laugh .

" Alright , which one of you knuckleheads did this ? " Sabin asked looking back at the guys in the locker room who all shrugged except for Chase who looked a little too calm .

" What ? " Chase asked when he saw Sabin looking at him as the others did the same .

" Do you know anything about this , Stevens ? " Sabin asked .

" I didn ' t see a thing , well except for you getting wet , " Chase said as Andy looked at his partner .

" You do know that when I got in here , he and Maria were the only ones in the room , and unless Maria climbed up there pregnant and all , I would put my finger on Chase being the culprit . " Daniels said .

" The baby did it , " Chase said .

" Don ' t blame her for your pranking , buster , or I will get my belt out . " Maria warned him making Chase hide behind Andy .

" Don ' t hide behind me when you get into trouble , " Andy moved out of the way .

" But , you ' re my partner , " Chase said .

" Doesn ' t mean you are allowed to get away with things , bro . " Andy said .

" You know he didn ' t seemed bothered if you got pranked , too , Andy . " Maria said making Andy look at him with his mouth hanging open .

" Okay , okay , I did the prank . " Chase said as all of them including Sabin laughed .

" We ' re just messing , Chase , but you better watch you back after pranking a Detroit native as they prank back when you least expect it . " Rhyno said .

" Exactly , payback is a bitch . " Sabin said going in the bathroom .

" Watch your language , " Maria said making them all look at her .

" Really ? " Bubba Ray asked .

" Hey , I ' m trying to set a good example for the baby girl in my tummy and I don ' t want her first words to be curse words . " Maria said .

" Who can argue against a mother ' s care ? " Andy shrugged rubbing Maria ' s belly as the other ' s looked at them .

" I think the baby is going to end up liking Andy and EY . " Maria said feeling the baby relax like she had the other day when EY had used the cold , beer bottle to calm Maria down after the fight with Kid Kash .

" EY ? Why Eric Young ? " AJ asked curiously .

" The other day after the issue with Kash when Eric used the beer bottle to cool me down , the baby was surprisingly calmer than usual , just like now with Andy . " Maria explained .

" Hmm , " Daniels thought for a moment .

" What ' s up , Daniels ? " Ron Killings asked .

" Maybe , Eric , is the one who isn ' t all bad in Team Canada , but the odd ball out now , kind of like how Johnny Devine had been before he bailed from Jarrett ' s Army . " Daniels said .

" Yeah , but , Johnny bailed because of his ties with the X-Division , so , he was essentially forced into leaving or staying . So , what would drastically push EY into doing the same ? " Andy asked .

" A combination of Team Canada messing up in their matches when Eric is in the match and us being nicer to EY than his teammates are at the moment . " Maria said making the guys look at her confused .

" What ? " Chase asked .

" Eric is all the time getting slapped by Coach D ' Amore and his teammates , mostly Petey , but still , how long would any of you take that from someone before getting tired of it ? " Maria asked .

" I would have broken someone ' s hand the first time . " Sabin said walking from the bathroom .

" Or Gored them , " Rhyno said .

" And I take it , it would be much worse if it was your partner doing it ? " Maria asked .

" You better believe it , " The Naturals said .

" So , how much longer do you think it will take Eric getting hit like he does to back out of Jarrett ' s Army and Team Canada ? " Maria asked .

" While it ' s good in theory to speculate if or when , EY , or anyone of them may back out of Jarrett ' s Army , we can ' t really put a time frame or a definite yes on the situation , as only the individual can be certain at when they ' ve had enough at taking abuse from someone else , Maria . " BG said .

" So , it couldn ' t give us the leverage we need to pull Eric out ? " Maria asked .

" Anything is possible , but only Eric can make the final decision to back out of Team Canada and Jarrett ' s Army , " Kip added .

" Okay , " Maria said a little sad .

" What ' s wrong , Vampire Mistress ? " Andy asked trying to get her to smile at her nickname from their days together on the indies .

" I guess I was hoping for a new plan to deal with Jarrett ' s Army quickly that way I could get my Cowboy back . " Maria feeling the strain of being torn between her friends and the father of her baby girl .

" It ' s going to get worse before it gets better , hon . " Chase said .

" I know , " Maria said .

" So , what news do we have for tonight ? " AJ asked .

" Spike will be here tonight with us and Rhyno to help deal with offsetting any possible attack on Christian Cage ' s debut tonight , " Bubba Ray said .

" It will be nice having another brother in the locker room , " Maria said as a knock came at the door .

Sabin looked out the door and then stood back letting Sonjay Dutt in with Cassidy Riley and Sabu .

" Guys ? " Rhyno asked looking at the three .

" We have good news and bad news , " Cassidy said .

" I don ' t think I can handle anymore bad news , but lay everything on us . " Chase sighed .

" Raven isn ' t going to help us directly as he doesn ' t want to be apart of the group , but he is going to fight against Jarrett ' s Army his way . " Sabu said .

" But , he will allow me to watch his back given the fact that Jeff has his crew and to offset any outnumbering . Raven also said I will be allow to carry messages between you guys and him , but for you guys to not get in his way . " Cassidy said .

" Alright then , I guess it ' s not exactly what we wanted , but at least Raven won ' t be coming after us either . " Rhyno said .

" The office just informed me that The Naturals have a match against Bobby Roode and A1 tonight , " Sonjay said .

" We can deal with it , " The Naturals said .

" Be careful , tonight guys . " Maria looked at the two .

" We will , " Andy said .

" Yeah , we will go out there and show them two from Team Canada whose boss . " Chase said .

 **Later that Night**

The matches that night seemed to go as normal with Jarrett Army interferring in matches they shouldn ' t have been in and the ones against the Army taking it to them to offset attacks . Christian Cage had a successful debut that night , Spike was revealed to be in TNA to help Bubba Ray and Devon , Sabu helped Rhyno and Sonjay deal with some issues , AJ and Daniels had fought AMW , but something else had happened during the match between The Naturals and the bigger guys of Team Canada .

" Chase , " Andy at the end of the match after they won went to hug his partner who seemed to be in pain from a move that had messed up hurting his neck .

" Andy , " Chase said .

" Are you okay ? " Andy asked .

" No , I think I may have hurt my neck pretty bad , " Chase said trying to straighten up , but he felt pain making him stop .

" Come on , let ' s get you to the back . " Andy said helping his partner backstage , Chase stubbling several times .

" I can ' t feel my arm , " Chase trying to shake his left arm which felt asleep .

" Sit here and let the medic check on you bro , " Andy moving Chase to the side making him sit in a chair .

" Chase , " AJ and Daniels was still backstage as they saw him hurt being helped by Andy to the backstage area .

" Daniels , get the medic . " Andy said kneeling next to Chase .

" Right , " Daniels ran to where the medic was at to get help for Chase .

Once the medic was back , he began checking Chase ' s neck getting pain responses from Stevens .

" You are going to need to go to the hospital for X-rays and tests to check your neck , Chase . " The medic said .

" Alright , damn , " Chase said .

" We will get you to the hospital , Chase , " Andy said .

" Yeah , " Chase said .

" AJ , Daniels could you guys take Maria to our place while I help , Chase ? " Andy asked .

" Yeah , of course , " AJ and Daniels said as they helped Chase to the locker room .

" Is he okay ? " Maria asked .

" No , he has to go to the hospital to get his neck checked out , " Daniels said as Andy helped Chase get ready to go to the hospital .

" AJ and Daniels are taking you to the beach house , Maria , while I take Chase to the hospital . " Andy said once he was done helping Chase and getting himself back into normal clothes .

" Okay , " Maria looked at Chase worried .

" I ' ll be okay , Maria . " Chase said .

" Yeah , Chase , is to stubborn to let anything defeat him . " Lance Hoyt said .

" Thanks for the vote of confidence , Dallas , " Chase chuckled .

" So , are we going to be one out ? " Christian asked as he , Rhyno , Sabu , and Team 3D walked into the locker room .

" I maybe down , but don ' t you dare count me out , " Chase said .

" Alright , let ' s get you to the hospital , Chase , " Andy said looking at Lance who helped Douglas get Chase to the car.

 **The Naturals ' Beach House**

It was a little while before the Naturals came home from the hospital , the injuries to Chase ' s neck was thankfully minor and he would have to be careful during the week to make sure it wouldn ' t get worse .

" Thanks for watching her , " Andy said .

" Do remember Andy , that we care for Maria , too , " Daniels said .

" Yeah , Maria is family . " AJ said .

Maria had went to get an ice pack , wrapping it up with a towel , before going in and tending to Chase by putting the ice pack on his neck .

" Thanks Maria , " Chase said .

" No problem , " Maria said before leaving the room to let Chase rest .

" Well , looks like I have two patients to take care of now , " Andy said .

" No , you have three . " Maria pointing to her belly .

" So , true , " AJ agreed .

" We will go and let you guys rest now , " Daniels said he and AJ saying their goodbyes before going to the apartments .

" Chase , should be resting now , but I can ' t say that he is asleep . " Maria said .

" He tries to convince us that he doesn ' t sleep , " Andy said .

" I don ' t , " Chase called into the room after hearing them .

" Go to sleep , Chase , " Maria ordered .

" I would if you guys would pipe down . " Chase said .

" Whoops , " Andy going to lock up the house .

Andy went to bed first , Maria checked on Chase , changing his ice pack for a new one , before she went to bed herself .


	17. Shocking News

_A/N: Poor Chase , but nothing will keep the Natural down , this next chapter will kind of be different as a way to start a different side of the story ._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Jarrett ' s Army or any other wrestler that may appear in this story ._

Chapter 17 : Shocking News

 **Week Later - Locker room after TNA**

It didn ' t take as long as expected for Chase ' s neck to heal from the injury and for him to be back in action . His first match back happened to be a six-man tag match with Jeff Hardy teaming with Andy and himself against Jeff Jarrett and AMW , despite it being a win he still felt stiffness in his neck from the injury . But , what was even more mysterious was the fact that after the match he saw Shane Douglas , The Franchise of all people staring at him and Andy almost interested in the Naturals for some strange reason and like he was studying them for some purpose .

" Chase , what ' s up ? " Andy asked as Maria placed another ice pack on Chase ' s neck when he had mentioned about being stiff after the match .

" I saw , Shane Douglas staring at us after the match tonight , but I can ' t figure out why , " Chase confused .

" I don ' t know , maybe he was concerned about you being hurt , but I have no idea why he would be staring at me . " Andy said .

Maria knew the reasons why and was secretly happy that Shane was already taking an approach to seeing what the Naturals could do and what they were doing , so , The Franchise would know how to help the two better themselves .

" Maria , do you know anything about this ? " Chase asked as Andy looked at her .

" All I know is that Jeff Hardy is at the door , hey Skittlehead , " Maria jumped up after tending to Chase ' s neck hugging the rainbow-haired wrestler .

" Bubbly , how are you ? " Jeff asked .

" I ' m good , " Maria said .

" Jeff , I thought you were over in the X-Division locker room trying to show these kids how to be even more risk taking like you ? " Bubba Ray walked in with Devon and Spike .

" I am , but I came over here to check on , Chase , and see if he was okay , " Jeff said looking at Stevens .

" I ' m good , a little stiff , but good . " Chase said .

" We will keep ice on you until it gets to one hundred percent , Chase . " Maria said .

" Yeah , bro , " Andy agreed .

" See , I have these two to care for me , so , I will be good as new guys . " Chase said .

" Who will be as good as new ? " Daniels asked walking in as AJ and Rhyno behind him gave Jeff a man hug , as the locker room soon had everyone in it .

" Jeff , " Christian said walking in .

" Captain , it ' s great to see you have finally joined the TNA locker room . " Jeff said .

" It ' s even better knowing that he will be apart of the effort to stop Jarrett ' s Army , " Sabu commented bringing up the rear .

" What are we doing now ? " Sabin and Sonjay asked seeing everyone that had been a big part of the effort so far in bringing the Army down in the locker room .

" To have a meeting on what is coming up for next year as far as the effort to stop Jeff Jarrett and his paranoid , bull shit . " Spike said .

" Hey , watch the language . " Maria glared at Spike Dudley .

" The little one doesn ' t need to hear what we are going to say anyways , " Andy said going in his bag and pulling out a portable radio with earphones , plugging them in , finding classical music , and putting them around Maria ' s belly so the baby would be protected from hearing anything bad .

" Hmm , someone has become very attentive to the care of Maria and the little girl , " Johnny said .

" Well , he will be the godfather , at least on my side of the family . " Maria said .

" And keeping the baby calm is keeping Maria calm and in turn is keeping me calm . " Andy said .

" Which is keeping me from going crazy keeping you guys from going crazy , " Chase said .

" Chase , you are crazy without their help , bro . " Sonjay said .

" Hey , now , " Chase said .

" Alright , let ' s get this meeting taken care of and then we can chitchat , " Devon getting them back on task .

" So , what do we need to know ? " AJ asked .

" That a major and I mean major player will be coming in at the end of the year to help us against Jarrett ' s Army and we all need to be ready for Jarrett to try to make a play on this like they tried to do when Devon and myself debut or when Christian did last week . " Bubba Ray said .

" When you say major player , how major are we talking about here ? " Kip asked .

" This will probably be the biggest acquisition that TNA has ever made , think Jeff Jarrett big , think WCW major player , think beyond Road Warriors big , trust me when I say this will change the face and landscape of TNA for years to come . " Christian said .

" So , we need to make sure that Jarrett doesn ' t try and stop whoever this is from coming in like he did with 3D ? " Andy asked .

" Yes , meaning we will need you back at one hundred percent , Chase , " Rhyno looked at Stevens .

" I will be ready by then , " Chase guaranteed it .

" We will also need the X-Division ready to be back up just in case it gets a little to far out of hand . " Devon said .

" We can make sure they are ready to go at a moments notice . " Sabin looked at Sonjay and Devine .

" As for the rest of us we need to be ready and make sure anyone helping us is really helping us and will be just as ready as we are to do all that is necessary to deal with Jarrett ' s Army . " Bubba Ray made it clear to them .

" We ' re ready , " AJ said .

" Yeah , " Maria said kind of exhausted as she snuggled up next to Andy .

" Good , " Sabu said as he followed 3D and Jeff out after the meeting .

" We will go and inform the X-Division about the new happenings . " Sonjay said as Sabin and Devine followed them out .

" Okay , Maria , I think it ' s time for us to get you home , so , you can get some sleep . " Andy said .

" I want to check in with Storm first , okay ? " Maria asked .

" Alright , but , be careful around them , " Chase said .

" No problem , " Maria said getting up and going to find Storm seeing him alone backstage , he looked up and saw her as he gestured for her to go in the locker room they normally used .

Storm came in not long after she did looking at her wondering what was up or if he should be concerned .

" What ' s with the secret meeting in here ? " Maria asked confused .

" I just don ' t want you and our little girl attacked by Kash or whoever else is with him if we were talking out in the open , " James said .

" Okay , " Maria happy he was still taking care of the both of them .

" You didn ' t have to stay by yourself last week when Stevens injured his neck did you ? " James making sure she was safe .

" No , AJ and Daniels , took me to the Naturals ' place while Andy took Chase to the hospital . " Maria said .

" Good , at least they are being careful with the both of you , " James touching her belly .

" Uhm , I have a doctor ' s appointment at the end of the week , so , if you ' re free would you want to go check on the baby with me ? " Maria asked .

" I can do that , but I don ' t think I would want to come and get you at the Naturals place . " Storm said .

" I could always have one of them bring me to the apartments or have AJ or Daniels come and get me if that would work . " Maria said yawning .

" It would work better , " Storm said as a knock came at the door before Harris poked his head in the door .

" I figure you two were in here . " Chris said walking in .

" Yeah , just giving Storm an update on everything going on . " Maria said to Wildcat seeing a slightly curious expression on his face as he looked at her .

" Anything coming up that I should know about ? " Chris asked .

" Just a doctor ' s appointment on Friday , but I will get one of the guys to bring me to the apartment so none of you have to go out to the Naturals ' place . " Maria said .

" Sounds good , " Chris satisfied with the answer .

" Maria , I know you mentioned that you don ' t remember the night you were attacked , but I do have to ask if you remember anyone else that was around when you and Kash were dating that has any connection or was close to Kash at the time ? " Storm asked .

" Well , Dallas was his partner at the time , but they really weren ' t that close it was more of a business relationship than like you two are or even like any of the other tag teams around here . " Maria said .

" That ' s very true , " Chris said .

" Devine and Sonjay both mentioned that they hadn ' t seen Kash since that day in Tampa , so , either Andy gave him a bigger beating than we thought he did or he is completely avoiding the locker room as a whole . " Maria said .

" I would have thought he would be here wrestling ? " Chris asked .

" Even if the majority of the locker room wants his head on a pike . " Maria said .

" I may not like the other locker room in particular , but we can ' t deny it would be suicidal to show himself around here with everyone pissed off . " James said .

" That is very true . " Chris agreed .

" Hmm , one of them would be female though since the Naturals and Sonjay caught Kash talking with a mystery guy and a woman that day at the bar . " Maria said yawning again .

" Yeah , I guess we can figure it out from there , but you look tired . " Storm said hugging her .

" Long day , it maybe getting closer to the day where I shouldn ' t be backstage while carrying the little one , but I want to try and be here for as long as possible . " Maria said .

" Alright , go on back to Andy and Chase , we ' ll see each other Friday . " James finally said .

" Sure , Cowboy , " Maria said leaving the locker room going back to the Naturals seeing Shane Douglas keeping an eye on them from a distance at the moment .

Their eyes met as Maria mouthed a thank you to the Franchise who nodded before Maria went on to the Naturals so they could go home .

 **The Naturals ' Beach House**

The Naturals and Maria walked into the beach house not long after leaving the Impact Zone , Maria going to get a relaxing bath to calm her and the baby down . Afterwards she snuggled up with Andy on the bed watching one of the vampire movies that they liked while Andy got her to relax .

" Andy , I need to go to either Daniels or AJ ' s apartment Friday , that way Storm and I can go to my doctor ' s appointment . " Maria said .

" We can definitely get you there . " Andy said .

" Chris , seemed , different today , " Maria said .

" Different how ? " Andy asked .

" It wasn ' t as nervous as he had been , but it was almost like he was trying to figure something out , but Storm was asking questions about when I was dating Kash . " Maria said .

" What questions ? " Andy asked .

" Storm was wanting to know who was close to Kash back then . " Maria answered .

" Why does he want to know that ? " Andy asked .

" I think Storm is trying to connect the dots to who else maybe working with Kash that is after me , like the ones you , Chase , and Sonjay heard at the bar that day . " Maria said .

" Alright , Chase and I will take you to the apartments Friday , because we were going with Devine , Sonjay , and Sabin to help Chase get back to one hundred percent and then for us to get ready for whoever is coming in at the New Year . " Andy said .

" Sounds good , " Maria looking at the TV as the girl on the movie looked like she was in pleasure being bit by the vampire .

" What ' s wrong ? " Andy asked curiously .

" Getting bit isn ' t that pleasurable , it hurts , trust me I would know and those fangs don ' t help it become pleasurable either . " Maria pointing at the tattoo on her wrists making Andy chuckle because it was him who bit her .

" You can ' t say you didn ' t like it , Maria . " Andy said with a charming smile that made Maria look at him with her mouth open .

" Andy Douglas , quit thinking dirty , " Maria playfully smacked him on the arm .

" Hey , " Andy said .

" You two quit playing grab ass in there , so , I can get some sleep . " Chase walking by the room going to lock the front door .

" Watch your language , " Maria shook her head as the movie finally ended .

" Night , " Chase called into the room before going to his own .

" Night , " Andy said .

" I swear the entire locker room curses like sailors . " Maria sighed before snuggling up with Andy to go to sleep .

" I don ' t , " Andy said turning over to turn out the light .

" Don ' t fib , " Maria smacking him on the butt when he turned over .

" Ow , " Andy looked at her once the light was out surprised .

" Aw , did that hurt , Vampire Lord ? " Maria asked giving him a behave look .

" A little , " Andy play pouted .

" Then you need to behave . " Maria said yawning .

" Yes , ma ' am , but you need to get yourself and that baby to sleep . " Andy said as he put his arm around her where Maria felt safe .

Andy hummed a little making Maria relax even more as she snuggled up closer to her favorite vampire fanatic putting her head on his chest , Andy ' s soft breathing and humming helping her get to sleep before he went to sleep himself .

 **Friday**

Friday morning , James and Maria walked into the doctor ' s office for Maria ' s appointment to check and see how the baby was doing .

" The Naturals sure left in a hurry after leaving you with AJ and Daniels ? " James questioned .

" They had things to deal with like getting Chase ' s neck checked out and him back to one hundred percent due to Genesis coming up . " Maria shrugged .

" By themselves ? " Storm asked .

" No , Sonjay , Devine , and Sabin were going with them . " Maria said .

" Oh , " James said .

The doctor ' s appointment went well without any problems and the ultrasound revealed that the little girl was a healthy baby .

" Aw , " James said as they were leaving .

" You like the idea of being a dad to a little girl , don ' t you ? " Maria asked .

" We ' re getting a cowgirl , Maria , " James said excited .

" I guess that is a yes , " Maria chuckling as they stopped and got lunch at the mall and shopped around a bit , but just before they left they spotted something that made both of them concerned .

Jeff Jarrett out with a mystery person who was in a mask , and that mask looked strangely like the one the guy was wearing that tried to attack Maria at ring side the day AJ and Daniels was helping the Naturals get ready for the match against AMW .

" James , that guy with Jarrett tried to attack me at ring side not to long ago . " Maria said .

" What ? When ? " James asked .

" The week after you and Chris won the titles from The Naturals , AJ and Daniels were helping Andy and Chase prepare for the rematch and I happened to be at ring side watching them when he came up behind me . He backed me into the ring , but Chase jumped on him from the ring apron knocking the guy out before telling Daniels and Andy to take me backstage out of harms way while AJ called the security to get the guy . " Maria explained making Storm realize what he had seen between Andy and Maria that day .

" I need to get something from the truck come on , " Storm said as they went to the truck .

James put his cowboy hat in the truck , taking out a hoodie putting it on , pulling his hair back and hiding it with the hood , then he put shades over his eyes taking the camera that he had gotten from Shelley .

" James ? " Maria asked .

Storm quickly called Chris and Gail to come and get Maria before telling her to stay by the truck while he went to deal with the problem . It wasn ' t to long after that when Chris and Gail showed up taking her back to the apartments .

" So , what did Storm say he was doing ? " Chris asked .

" He didn ' t really say , but he did take a video camera to track down the guy that tried to attack me at ring side after you two won the titles from the Naturals . " Maria said .

" What ? " Gail asked .

" The guy was talking to Jeff Jarrett , " Maria said making Gail look at Chris and then Maria .

" Storm don ' t do anything stupid , " Chris prayed to himself .

" I need to call the Naturals . " Maria pulled her cell phone out .

" Why ? " Chris asked .

" Because with me panicked , Andy is going to sense it and go into a rage like he did when he beat Kash up in Tampa . " Maria calling Andy .

" Chris , what is going on here ? " Gail asked .

" I have no idea , I just hope Storm gets through this okay , " Chris worried about his partner , Maria had seen partners worry about each other before , Andy had been worried about Chase only last week when the neck injury happened but this was different considering that Storm was connected to her .

They finally pulled up at the apartments after Maria had talked to the Naturals who were on their way back . Once they were out Maria went and knocked on AJ and Daniels door telling them what happened before Chris and Gail had time to get into their own apartment as Rhyno came out to get the update as well .

" So , is Jarrett behind the attack on you as well ? " Rhyno asked .

" I don ' t know , but I am worried about Storm getting hurt because of this and those two seem just as panic and confused as I do . " Maria looking at the door belonging to AMW ' s apartment .

" This maybe what pushes them away from Jarrett , but none of us want it to be at the expensive of one of them getting hurt . " Daniels said .

" None of us did , " AJ said as the Naturals , Sonjay , Sabin , and Devine got there .

" Any news ? " Chase asked .

" Not yet , " Maria looking worried .

" Maria , " Andy said .

Maria looked at Andy , but didn ' t say anything else .

" Come on , let ' s get you inside where we can wait to hear from Storm or someone with news . " AJ said .

They all went inside to calm down before the guys one at a time began to stand watch to wait on Storm to arrive all of them a bit worried .

" Alright , you guys are getting depressing . " Chris finally came out after watching them for the window .

" Sorry , but I have Maria in the apartment worried about Storm , so , either help us find your best friend or go back into your apartment being stupid like both of you have become in the last few months . " Daniels said .

" Are you done ? " Chris asked .

" Far from it , " Daniels said .

" You two cool it , " Chase walked outside after hearing them as Storm ' s truck pulled into the apartment complex .

" He ' s here , " Chris said as Storm parked his truck and got out limping .

" And he ' s hurt , " Daniels said as the three went down to the Cowboy .

" Storm , " Chris said worried .

" What happened ? " Chase asked .

" Can we get inside first ? " James asked .

" Yeah , " Chris said .

" Chris , get Gail and bring her to AJ and Daniels apartment , I take Maria is with you guys . " Storm said .

" Yeah , we didn ' t need her panicking or stressing herself out with Maria being pregnant . " Daniels said .

Chris went into AMW ' s apartment to talk to Gail hoping that Storm knew what he was doing calling them into AJ and Daniels ' apartment .

" Maria , " James said when he entered the apartment looking at the red-head with tears in her eyes .

" James , " Maria said as Andy moved so the Cowboy could check on her and the baby .

James hugged her for a moment in silence letting her crying on his shoulder and then let her calm down from the fear of possibly losing him .

" I ' m sorry for scaring you , but I had to take care of what I saw before it got away from us , sweetheart . " James holding her .

" I know , but it didn ' t make me worry any less , " Maria seeing a different look in his eyes that she hadn ' t seen since they were kids together .

" I won ' t ever leave you like that again , baby , " James said .

" Are you hurt ? " Maria asked .

" I ' m sore , but I better wait and say everything when Chris and Gail get in here . " Storm said .

Maria saw a bruise below Storm ' s left eye , he flinched as she touched it , but before anything could be said a knock came at the door . AJ checked the door seeing the Wildcat and Gail opening the door letting them in , both of them bracing themselves for a beating .

" What ' s with you ? " AJ asked .

" I was halfway expecting you guys to be hostile , " Chris said .

" Sorry , we ' re not the type to gang up on people . " Rhyno said .

" Daniels do you happen to have any beer around ? " Storm asked really needing something to calm himself down .

" I do , " Daniels shrugged .

" James , wait until we ' ve cleaned up some of these bruises , as your blood will thin out with the alcohol causing the injuries to get worse . " Maria said .

" Fine , " James sighed .

" Alright , let ' s talk about what is going on and what happened today and to you ? " AJ questioned showing that he was in charge today and meant business .

" After Maria and I left the doctor ' s office we went to the mall for a little while to eat and to get things for the baby , everything was going fine until we saw Jarrett walking with a guy in a mask kind of like the one Kash had been wearing . " James said taking a deep breath .

" It also looked like the one that tried to attack me that day at ring side , the one Chase jumped on . " Maria said making the Naturals , AJ , and Daniels look at her .

" I got a little suspicious after Maria told me about what happened at ring side , so , I took her to my truck and decide it was best to get evidence . I end up leaving my Cowboy hat it the truck and putting one of my dark hoodies on with shades taking one of the cameras Shelley had left me to find out what was going on between Jarrett and the masked guy . But , I knew Maria couldn ' t be with me and risk her and the little one getting hurt , so , I called Chris and Gail to come and get her . Then I went to see what I could find , at first they sat there at the food court talking so I sat a few tables far away enough for them not to notice me , but close enough to allow the video camera to hear what was being said . " James said pulling out the videotape .

" You guys have anyone as skilled as Shelley at working with these things ? " Chris asked .

" Yeah , Devine and I can handle it , " Sabin said looking at Johnny who agreed taking the videotape to where they could check and make sure it was clear enough to be shown .

" So , what happened from there ? " Daniels asked .

" They got in Jarrett ' s vehicle and left , so , I followed in the truck , I followed them all the way back to the Impact Zone . It was kind of lucky that I left my other hat in the locker room , because I guess either I got careless or Jarrett had someone watching his locker room due to the big goon who did this to me . He didn ' t get the video camera or the tape obviously , but he did give me a beating which Jarrett got pissed off at him for due to AMW being apart of Jarrett ' s Army . I told Jarrett I had come back to the Impact Zone to get my hat that I left there and saw that he was in his locker room , so , I stopped by to see if he had any new developments for Chris , Gail , and myself that would help the Army . After Jarrett let me go , I left the Impact Zone and drove straight here with a lot of information on that tape . " Storm finished feeling drained .

" Sabin , how are you guys coming with the videotape ? " Rhyno asked .

" It ' s ready and it is very shocking , " Sabin said .

" Yeah , " Devine agreed as they walked over to see the film when it was through Chris and Maria looked at each other as the others looked at the both of them .

" We are what ? " Maria asked Chris .

" I started having a feeling the day you were in the hospital in Tampa , but I wasn ' t one hundred percent sure , so , I did say anything . " Chris shocked and pissed .

" Why are you getting pissed off ? " Storm asked .

" It ' s not you guys , I ' m pissed at Jarrett knowing about this do to the fact that he promised me when AMW first joined his crusade that he would help me find out about Maria and let me know what he found out , but he didn ' t do anything except lie to us . " Harris pissed with himself for trusting Jarrett .

" I told you that day when he came and interrupted us talking to the Franchise that I should have hit him . " Storm said .

" So , you and Maria really are siblings ? " Chase asked Chris .

" I don ' t remember I was very little when I went to live with my foster mom , and I haven ' t seen her or spoken to her since she was arrested for abusing me . " Maria said Storm ' s eyes meeting her own .

" You wouldn ' t because you were only three years old at the time and we are pretty far apart in age . " Chris said .

" What happened ? " Maria asked .

" We were outside playing , our dad was doing something inside and I was suppose to be watching you , but back then I was still very young and not really understanding the reasons why my dad had me watching Maria . I went inside for a moment to get a drink of water and our dad scolded me for doing it , by the time I came back outside , you were gone . Someone had taken you , dad called the authorities , searches were done , but we didn ' t hear or find anything out , I started my own search after I turned eighteen , but even I got nothing . I never stopped blaming myself for letting you out of my sight , I thought it was my fault , I thought losing you was all my fault. When Jarrett first called Storm and I to be apart of the Army , he took each one of us to the side and asked us what we wanted and I told him about what happened that ' s when he promised me that he would use his power to find you and tell me where you were , but all he did was lie . " Chris said .

" We weren ' t aware of how much he kept from us , " Gail said .

" No we weren ' t , but you better believe after all of this he isn ' t getting anymore support from me . " Storm declared .

" Agreed , " Chris and Gail both said .

" I may have done something else stupid though . " James looked at Andy .

" Why are you looking at me ? " Andy asked making Chris and Gail realize .

James gulped knowing what he had done setting up Andy for an attack do to thinking he and Maria were in love , but now knowing that Andy was protecting her and taking care of her in the way he would for Chris and Gail . The Cowboy swallowed his pride , took a deep breath , and told them what he had planned due to what he had seen the other day when that masked guy tried to hurt Maria at ring side .

" Storm , " The Naturals both said .

" Alright , enough , " Maria said before things got out of hand .

" But , he , " Andy said .

" I know , but at least he warned us , " Maria said .

" And we maybe able to use everything said here to our advantage in taking down Jeff Jarrett . " Rhyno said .

" How ? " Chase asked .

" You said that Jarrett still believes that you , Chris , and Gail are apart of the Army ? " Rhyno asked Storm .

" I did , why ? " Storm asked .

" We maybe able to allow you guys to spy on what Jarrett is planning against us , " Rhyno said making AMW look at each other .

" And the attack on Andy ? " Chase asked .

Rhyno told them the new plan including on how to us the attack on Andy to their advantage making the Naturals feel better about everything and AMW agreed to the idea as a way to redeem themselves for things that had happened lately .

" Alright , we will get this new information to Team 3D , the James Gang , Ron Killings , Sabu , Christian , Lance Hoyt , and the X-Division . " AJ said .

" We may also need to send it to Cassidy as far as informing Raven , but I don ' t know how much Raven is going to calm down after the issue in Canada . " Rhyno said .

" I still believe that Maria needs to stay at the Naturals ' place even after all of this as the enemy still doesn ' t know where they live at . " James said .

" We have no problem with that , " Chase and Andy both said .

" But , first , I need to tend to the baby daddy , " Maria finally said make them all laugh as she took Storm by the hand taking him back to AMW ' s apartment as Chris and Gail followed them .

Maria dealt with the injuries on Storm which thankfully were all minor , she cleaned him up , and finally dressed and bandaged the wounds .

" Alright , you can have your beer now , Cowboy . " Maria said as Storm got him a beer before coming back and looking at her .

" Forgive me , " Storm said .

" For what ? " Maria asked .

" Being stupid and for plotting against Andy without know the truth . " James said .

" Why did you do it ? " Maria asked .

" I thought you were going to leave me for him , I thought the day I saw you two together that I was going to lose you and our little girl , so , I planned the attack on Andy . " Storm said .

" James , Andy is like a brother to me , we were on independents together when everyone else had went to TNA after my run in WWE . There were nights where we were the only ones each other had to talk to and had to protect the other and that hasn ' t change to this day , I think that ' s the reason he goes into a rage when I get into trouble , we see each other almost as twins see the each other . " Maria said .

" I understand now , " James said .

" You know it ' s kind of funny how things worked out , " Maria said .

" What did ? " Storm asked .

" You mentioned that Chris wanted a niece and looks like this baby is already getting an uncle and godfather . " Maria said to Storm as they walked out of the Cowboy ' s room making Chris and Gail look over at them talking .

" Uncle over there , " Storm said pointing at the Wildcat .

" Andy as the godfather , " Maria looked at Chris and Gail then back at Storm .

" And Gail as the aunt . " James and Maria both said making Gail ' s face light up with a big smile .

" You ' re smiling bigger than I have ever seen you smile , " Chris said .

" It ' s not everyday you become Aunt Gail , " Gail said .

" She ' s going to be very protected by the locker room . " James said .

" Possibly by both the TNA and part of the WWE locker room . " Maria added .

" Poor kid with so many people to drive her crazy , " Chris said .

" Yeah , especially from the guys locker room . " Gail said making Chris and James look at her shocked making Maria laugh .

" And the baby may actually have two godfathers , as she seems to like EY as well , especially after I felt her calm down the other day in Tampa after Eric put that cold beer bottle on me . " Maria said .

" Sounds good to me . " James said .

" Yeah , " Chris and Gail said .

After the long day , Maria left AMW ' s apartment with the promise to James to be careful as she and the baby needed to stay safe , Maria left back to the Naturals ' beach house to stay out of harms way .


	18. Beach Party

_A/N: So, Jarrett has been lying to AMW and now their is evidence he maybe involved with the attack on Maria, looks like the locker room has a bigger problem to deal with now ._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Jarrett ' s Army or any other wrestler that may appear in this story ._

Chapter 18 : Beach Party

 **The Naturals ' Beach House**

A few days after the reveal of Jarrett lying to AMW to get them to side with Jarrett ' s Army and the crusade Jarrett had against the powers that be , most of the locker room had a day off which was unusual for wrestlers , but still very welcoming to allow them to relax and be themselves for the day . For Maria and the Naturals it meant staying around the beach house since Maria was still being hunted down by Kash and anyone else involved with him .

" Wait , so , this means I can ' t go to the mall today despite having a free day ? " Maria asked .

" Nope , " Andy said .

" Why not ? " Maria asked .

" Because you are still being hunted , Maria . " Andy said .

" But , I ' m bored and by the way Chase looks over there , he looks bored too . " Maria said looking at Chase who was looking to get into mischief to keep himself from going crazy .

" So , what do you want to do ? " Andy asked .

" Hmm , " Maria said looking outside at the beautiful day and the beach right outside .

" What are you thinking , Maria ? " Chase asked .

" Beach party , " Maria said as both Naturals looked at the beach and then Maria thinking before looking extremely happy about the idea .

" We can always call the crew to come out . " Chase said .

" Sounds good , " Andy said .

" Sounds like a plan , " Maria agreed .

It didn ' t take AJ , Daniels , Rhyno , Sabin , or Sonjay long to get out to the Naturals ' place with AJ and Daniels grabbing food for the party . Team 3D , James Gang , Christian , Jeff Hardy , Devine , Lance , and Cassidy showed up not long after they did making everyone shocked to see Cassidy since he was suppose to be keeping an eye on Raven .

" Raven told me that he needed a day to himself and then gave me one of those crazy looks that told me to get . " Cassidy said .

" Where ' s Sabu at , too ? " Maria asked .

" Maria , you know Sabu doesn ' t do big settings like this , kid . " Devon said .

" That ' s true , " Maria said .

" Of course , we could have always invited AMW , but we weren ' t sure if that would have blown their cover . " Chase said .

" Uhm , " Maria said looking over at AMW pulling up .

" You did , didn ' t you , " Andy said .

" Yeah , I need to see you guys together again before I go crazy and it comes time for me to be away from the Impact Zone . " Maria said .

" You ' re okay , Red . " BG said .

" So , when will you have to leave Impact for a little while ? " Daniels asked working the grill as Maria hugged Storm then Chris and Gail .

" I ' m not exactly sure , but it can ' t be much longer considering I am getting to the point where I can ' t see my feet anymore . " Maria said looking down .

" Yep , that ' s why men don ' t have babies . " Kip said .

" Among other things . " Daniels said as Chase approached .

" Chase stay away from the grill . " Andy and Cassidy both said making him take a step back with his hands up .

" I don ' t get it , " Chris said .

" Let ' s just say that Andy went out for a run the other morning with Devine and Sabin , so , Chase thought he was going to be smart and fix breakfast before I got up . The toast was burnt so bad that even the seagulls wouldn ' t touch it . " Maria said .

" So , that ' s what smelled bad when I got back . " Andy realized .

" I was trying to be nice after she took care of my neck the other week , but you guys . . . " Chase started .

" Chase , thank you , but you can thank me by staying the comic relief guy and leaving Andy to do the cooking in the house . " Maria said .

" That sounds like a good idea . " Cassidy said .

" Yeah , " Andy said .

" This should be just about ready , " Daniels said .

" See Chase this is the way a burger should look when its done , " Sabin said teasingly .

" Yeah , yeah , guys , " Chase chuckled at them teasing him .

" So , how did you two get away without Jarrett getting suspicious ? " AJ asked AMW .

" He ' s been behind closed doors with D ' Amore all week , so , we haven ' t seen them, Team Canada hasn ' t seen them except for Coach giving them orders in the morning , even Shelley and Mitchell hasn ' t seen or heard anything out of Double J or Scott . " James said .

" Hmm , he ' s planning something , I ' ve never known Jarrett to keep his mouth shut . " BG said .

" Agreed , " Kip said .

" We just have to be ready for whatever it is . " Daniels said .

" We will be , " Rhyno said .

" It ' s ready if you guys are . " Daniels said after he was done on the grill .

" Damn , CD , it looks better than anything Chase would have done , " Cassidy said getting a look from Chase .

" Yeah , maybe we should send him to where ever you took cooking lessons man . " Sabin added .

" I didn ' t take cooking lessons , I learned on my own . " Daniels said .

" Sounds about right , " Andy said .

" Yeah , " AJ agreed .

Chase looked at the guys a little hurt .

" Alright , guys , quit picking on Chase , he has been helping to protect me so don ' t give him a hard time . " Maria said .

" Thank you , " Chase said to Maria .

" No , I should thank both of you for taking care of both of them . " James said looking first at Chase and then at Andy .

" Understand one thing Cowboy , Maria is family and we don ' t let our family get hurt . " Andy said .

" I understand , " James said .

" Well , since you guys are being so understanding , I ' m understanding that the baby is hungry and so am I . " Maria said as she grabbed food and then settled back into the lounge chair she had been sitting in .

" She ' s part Storm , so , of course she is hungry . " Chris said making Maria and Gail laugh .

" Eating for two isn ' t an easy task no matter how many ways you look at it , " Maria said .

As they ate and continued to talk the bonds that had been broke between the TNA Originals when AMW went with Jeff Jarrett was beginning to mend making Maria very happy that her family was becoming whole again .

" You ' re smiling big , " Gail said to Maria .

" I ' ve been waiting for this since I came back to TNA after the attack on me that night . " Maria said .

" What moment ? " Gail asked .

" The family to come back together . " Maria said .

" We are still missing some people as the rest of my Canadian brothers are still under Jeff Jarrett ' s bullshit . " Devine said .

" We will get them to realize the truth sooner or later . " Sonjay said .

" I hope it ' s sooner instead of later . " Devine said .

" Hmm , there must be away to get through to them . " Chase said .

" I ' m telling you guys it ' s , Eric . " Maria said .

" You keep saying that , but why ? " Spike asked .

" Because Eric ' s not as connected to this issue that Jarrett and D ' Amore has going or else he wouldn ' t have been the one to act when Kash attacked in Tampa . " Maria said .

" So , you are banking on Eric to be the one to pull the plug on Team Canada ' s involvement with Jarrett based on him deciding to help in Tampa . " Chris said .

" Based on the fact that he could have let me overheat that day instead of doing what he did . " Maria said .

" Eric isn ' t normally the one that ' s thinking with all his marbles , Maria . " Bubba Ray said .

" You guys may think he isn ' t by the way he acts and the way people hit him and make fun of him for speaking out , but I guarantee you that Eric is smarter than you think . " Maria said .

" If you say so , " Devon said .

" Don ' t doubt what I say , guys , because I have extra insight on the situation . " Maria said .

" From who ? " The guys asked .

" You ' ll get to meet her someday soon . " Maria rubbed her belly smiling .

" Ah , I get it , " Storm said .

" You do ? " Chris and Gail said .

" I do , " James said .

" He does , " Maria said .

" Yeah , " James putting his Cowboy hat on her .

" Not many people get to touch the infamous hats of the Cowboy , " Chris said .

" Maria ' s not many people either , Chris . " Storm said .

" Yeah , " Chris said while he had excepted Maria as his sister , he was sure if he wanted to get to close yet in the fear of losing her again .

The day ended with a brief meeting on the days to come against Jarrett and those after Maria and on what needed to be done to protect Maria after she goes on maternity leave .

 **AMW ' s Apartment**

After the day out at the Naturals ' Beach House , Chris was in his room thinking about everything going on in his life right now. He wasn ' t sure how he got caught up in believing Jarrett ' s lies dragging Storm into it as well and now that he had found the lost sister he had been looking for he wasn ' t sure what to say or how to act around her especially with the fear he had inside of him .

" Chris , " Gail said walking in seeing him deep in thought .

He didn ' t answer .

" Chris , " Gail said again putting her hand on his shoulder .

" Yeah , " Chris said .

" What ' s wrong ? You have been very quiet since getting back to the apartment . " Gail asked concerned .

" It ' s just finding out everything now , it seemed to stir somethings up in me . " Chris said .

" What things ? " Gail asked .

" I fear after all of this time searching for Maria , that I will lose her again , so , I am afraid of getting to close . " Chris said .

" Chris , how long have you two been apart ? " Gail asked .

" Since we were kids , " Chris said .

" So , it ' s going to take time for everything to work , but in the meantime we need to keep an eye on Jarrett and his goons , so , they won ' t go after Maria . " Gail said .

" Yeah , I understand . " Chris said running his fingers through Gail ' s hair .

" Then are we ready to do what is necessary ? " Gail asked .

" We ' re ready , " Chris said .

" Good , " Gail said .

" I love you , " Chris kissed her .

" I love you , too . " Gail said as the two started making out .

" Are you two ? " Storm asked .

" Go away , " Chris and Gail both said .

" Ah , thanks for the hint , " James walked away not wanting to hear them .

" Yeah , " Chris sighed .

" Hey , he ' s your responsibility . " Gail said .

" Uh uh , oh no , I let the Cowboy care for himself . " Chris said .

" Yeah , right , while I care for you right ? " Gail asked .

" If that ' s the way you want it , I ' m down with it . " Chris said .

" Right , " Gail said as their making out turned into a full on session of love making that lasted the entire night until both of them were exhausted .


	19. Iconic Reveal

_Disclaimer: I do not own Jarrett ' s Army or any other wrestler that may appear in this story ._

Chapter 19 : Iconic Reveal

 **Locker Room**

The following day in the locker room of the ones who were going against Jarrett's Army, everyone except for AMW and Cassidy were present to go over what was going down that night for the show and to deal with a possible attack from Jeff Jarrett .

" So , once again I think we need to go over what we are doing tonight , " AJ said once everyone except for Chase apparently was focused on him as he was deep in thought about something that had been bugging him .

" We are proceeding in kicking the asses of the ones in Jarrett ' s Army that ' s what we are doing AJ . " Kip pointed out .

" Yes , but we need a better approach to the situation in order to stall them before our special guest shows up at the end of the year . " Christian explained .

" Guys , we have a problem , " Cassidy came running into the room startling all of them .

" What happened now ? " Chase asked annoyed at the interruption to his thought process .

" We have a major issue , " Cassidy said .

" And that issue is what exactly ? " Devon asked .

" Larry Zbyszko is trying to find a reason to fire Raven , " Cassidy said .

" What ?! Since when does he has the power to fire people ? " Sabin asked .

" Since Jarrett gave him a power boost a couple of weeks ago . " Daniels said .

" Great , so , does this mean that Larry is aligned with Jarrett ' s Army as well ? " Andy asked .

" It seems so , we need more power to help us out with the cause , " Sonjay said .

" We need to wait until our friend comes to help us , maybe he will have some insight into the situation . " Bubba Ray said .

" Bubba , you keep saying wait until our friend comes , but we have issues we need to deal with now and they keep stacking up , so , when do we act instead of sitting around waiting for worse to happen . " Chase said .

" Trust me when I say everything is going the way we need it to , Chase . " Bubba said as Christian ' s phone rang .

" I need to take this , " Christian walking outside to answer his phone .

" So , someone explain something that ' s been bugging me then , " Chase said .

" And that would be what exactly ? " Dallas asked .

" Why is Shane Douglas stalking me and Andy ? " Chase asked .

" He ' s not stalking you two , " Maria said .

" And you know this because ? " Andy asked .

" Shane ' s purpose will be revealed when he decides it ' s the right time to act . " Maria said looking at the Naturals .

" Huh ? " The Naturals asked .

" I told you I would find you a power boost . " Maria said making everyone look at her especially the Naturals .

" Shane is going to be the one to help us ? " Andy asked .

" Yes , and trust me when I say to stay back and let him continue to do what he needs to before he starts the process . " Maria said .

" What ' s he doing ? " Chase asked curiously .

" Observing , " Maria said .

" Us ? " Andy asked .

" Yes he is observing you two , don ' t question it , it ' s the way he figures everything out . " Maria said without revealing to much more than that to the Naturals .

" Okay , " The Naturals said .

" Trust me when I say this is to benefit you two . " Maria said .

" Shane Douglas training the Naturals is interesting to say the least and a great brainstorm from you Maria , " BG said impressed .

" Like I said at the beach party , I am getting a lot of insight from someone very special . " Maria said rubbing her belly .

" Maria , has gotten very mysterious since she became pregnant . " Spike said .

" It keeps the crew guessing . " Maria smiled deviously .

" And you staying with the Naturals has made you very mischief . " Daniels said .

" Ha , " The Naturals cheered .

" More so Chase than Andy , but sure , " Maria shrugged .

" I keep my secrets to myself . " Chase said .

" You prank me again and your hair will become much short , Stevens . " Sabin said .

" You touch my hair and we will have an issue , " Chase warned .

" Chill guy , we are suppose to be dealing with Jarrett ' s Army not each other . " Daniels said .

" I have good news , " Christian said .

" Do tell , we ' re tired of bad news , " Sonjay said .

" Our friend will be revealed tonight . " Christian said .

" He ' s coming tonight ? " The Naturals and Sabin asked .

" No , but he will be revealing who he is tonight meaning its coming closer to when he will be here meaning everyone needs to be ready to deal with Jarrett ' s Army if they try to make a play on this . " Christian said .

" We will be prepared . " Rhyno said .

" Once again , all of this excitement is making the baby jumpy , " Maria said pointing at her belly making the guys turn to see her belly bouncing .

" Whoa , " Chase and Sonjay said .

" Yeah , " Maria said .

" She is coming quick . " BG said .

" Not much longer , I probably have another week before I need to be on maternity leave from all of the stress . " Maria said .

" What are we going to do about protecting Maria when she is on maternity leave and we are here at the Impact Zone if Kash and his friends get a bright idea about attacking her when we are not there ? " Andy asked .

" Hmm , we could always get the help of some of our WWE counterparts that maybe out of action to help . " Christian thought about it .

" Or some of the ECW guys that are still out of work . " Rhyno added .

" Not a bad idea , " Kip said .

" Look let ' s deal with the show tonight and then we can make a few phone calls after we get done . " AJ said .

" Agreed , " Daniels said .

" Alright then let me get back to Raven and give him an update on everything . " Cassidy said getting up .

" Hey , you be careful over there man . " Chase said .

" I will . " Cassidy said before leaving .

" It ' s fortunate that Raven is even allowing Cassidy to be that close with everything going on . " Rhyno said .

" And just so you guys know , if Raven hurts him I will have a problem with your crazy friend . " Chase warned them .

" Do you think Chase can take him ? " Spike asked his brothers .

" You better believe I can if he messes with my family . " Chase said .

" And like Daniels said earlier , chill , " Maria said making them all calm down .

 **Later That Night**

Things what that much different than they had been any of the previous weeks after Jarrett ' s Army had shown up , the fight between those within the Army and the ones fighting against them was becoming a big issue in TNA as it seemed to now involve the entire locker room without any quit in sight . The biggest part though was at the end of the show when the reveal of who was coming to help deal with Jeff Jarrett and his issues happened and when the man was revealed everyone was both shocked and the entire locker room containing the ones going against Jarrett ' s Army erupted into cheers . The legendary wrestler from WWE who was known as simply as the Icon , Sting was coming to TNA at the end of the year meaning that the face and course that TNA was going was about to change in a big way and for the better with the relief that Sting was going to help in a big way from the majority of the locker room while those in Jarrett ' s Army all looked very concerned as they glanced at their leader , Jeff Jarrett for answers to how to solve this next problem that was coming after them .

 **Locker Room**

" Sting , Sting , is coming , this is the friend you guys have been mentioning that was coming at the end of the year to help us ? " Daniels asked .

" Yes , this is the answer to all of our problems , " Christian said .

" We will definitely have some big help . " Daniels said .

" Sting will know how to deal with Jarrett ' s bullshit . " Kip agreed .

" And we need to be ready to back him up . " Bubba Ray said .

" We will be ready , " AJ , Sonjay , and Sabin said .

" Ready to take down Jarrett ' s Army , " The Naturals said .

" Wow , I can ' t believe that Sting is coming to help us . " Maria said .

" Well believe it , Red , we are getting Sting on our side to stem the tide against those Jarrett rats . " BG said .

" This War is about to get real . " Rhyno said as a knock came at the door .

Daniels opened the door to see Gail Kim letting her in quickly as to not blow her cover .

" What do you need Gail ? " Andy asked .

" I was sent by Chris and James to tell you that you guys just caused a major disturbance for those in Jarrett ' s Army with the reveal of Sting and all of the ones aligned with Jarrett is looking to him for answers with a lot of fear on their faces . " Gail said .

" Which is exactly what we wanted to happen , " Rhyno said .

" Yeah , the enemy cowering in fear of Sting . " Christian said .

" Then let ' s make sure this upper hand we have helps our cause , Gail , make sure that AMW is in our apartment tomorrow , Naturals , you guys need to be there as well for us to go over how to handle this , we also need to make sure Cassidy and Sabu are there as well , and we can go over how to protect Maria when she goes on maternity leave . " AJ said .

" I will go let them know , " Gail said leaving the room making sure no one was watching while she went to AMW ' s locker room to give them the message .

" Way to take charge bro , " Daniels said to AJ .

" We all need to step up and make sure we are ready to deal with the issues before us when Sting gets here at the end of the year . " AJ said making all of the nod in agreement with the Phenomenal One .


End file.
